Sonic Rivals
by Tailsmo4ever
Summary: COMPLETE! Sonic the Hedgehog muilt Crossover Several Magical Girls Sailor Moon, Mew Mew Power, ect have been duped into destroying a criten legendary hero. Can Sonic and his buddies convince the Magical Girls otherwise? better than it sounds so plz R
1. A Girl Thing

a/n: this story will take place after Sonic Legends 'I know it's not but I wish it were!' video game and after season 2 of Winx Club and after the end of Sailor Moon, Wedding Peach Cardcaptors, and Nurse Angel Ririka. Mew Mew Power is in between. This is a revised version of Catch Me If You Can with a human edit. Sonic and Silver are apocalyptician humans. Shadow is full apocalyptician since he's ageless. Blaze and Big are humanoid cats. Charmy is a humanoid bee. Tails is a humanoid kitsune as Cosmo is too humanoid alien and Rouge a vampire with human characteristics. Just so you know apocalypticians are powerful creators that have the power to decide the fate of the world. This is a muilt crossover and I own none of these characters, ok.

The military helicopter flew high over Central City. "This is Roger-Bravo-Delta heading due south over Capital City, requesting orders, over." The reply came back. "Has the cargo been secured, over?" "That's a 10-4; we locked the girls in the cell, over." Said the pilot. There was a pause, then the guy on the other end said, "Uh, Roger- Bravo-Delta, you are aware that the subjects are stronger than the average young girl, very cunning, not to mention mysterious powers, over?" "Yes, I fired they're powers and-" The pilot stop in mid sentence as he heard bashing noise. He turned his head to teenage red head girl in summer clothing removing her handcuffs. Beside her feet was a knocked out troop, 'WHAT!? WAIT A SEC!"

"I didn't read that, over."

The pilot truned back to the com unit, "The girls have escaped! They've taken out everyone aboard and-"

"Gotta jet!" the girl shouted as she rushed up the door with great agility and kicks it open.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!"

The quickly landed on a wing. Other girls joined her, some younger, others older and fortunately, it fit all of them.

The pilot aimed at them, "Freeze! What do you think you doing?! Catch those kids!"

The oldest woman with dark green hair coolly stated, "You are not going to fire that gun."

"Oh really?!"

"That's right, because if you do, this copter will explode. I'm sure you don't want that to happen' do you?"

The pilot was shocked at her logic and saw about to say something but the girls all jumped into the city.

I'm getting to ahead of myself aren't I? I'll go back to the beginning.


	2. Unlock The Disk

Almost forgot, this story is my version of Sonic Rivals.

2:43 p.m. Australia; Forest Falls…

Background music: Monkey Business _sonic heroes_

Eggman and to of his Egg Knights were digging in Forest Falls. Although the Egg Knights were doing an okay job, Eggman was not satisfied. "Come on you heap of junk! Can't you move any faster?!"

"We are robots, not worker men!" retorted one of the robots.

Suddenly a whistling sound was heard. Eggman winced at that recognizable noise. "SONIC?! AGAIN?!? Can you ever stop pestering me for one day?"

"What can I say? It's my job!" Sonic said, with much sarcasm in his voice.

Eggman turn to his Egg Knights. "Will don't just stand there, get him!" The Robots obeyed but Sonic took them out easily with Light Speed Homing Attack.

"Is that all you got?"

"Fortunately, no. If you have not noticed yet, I am piloting my Egg Hornet 2. Ready?"

Sonic just snickered as he rubbed as nose. "I trashed the first one and I can do the same to this one! Here we go buddy!"

E.G.G. H.O.R.N.E.T. 2

Background music: Egg Hawk _sonic heroes _

"Get a load of this!" Eggman wasted no time fire lasers at the blue one, but he swiftly dodged them by doing back flips. Then he launched a Homing Spin Attack right on the nose. Then Eggman switched to chasing Sonic and firing rapid series of lasers. Sonic ran up a wall and jumped sky high.

"_Wind Arrow!"_ Sonic unleashed multiply steaming wind bullets at the Egg Hornet 2, damaging it heavily.

"AARRGG! He's not going to get away with this!" Eggman shot out multiply missiles that surrounded the entire ruins. "NO WAY! I DON'T BELIVE THIS!" Eggman shouted as Sonic jumped from one missile to another. Since they were heat sensitive, each missile targeted each other. As Sonic was airborne, he used one finale homing spin which made the Egg Hornet 2 collapse, leaving the Egg Mobile exposed.

"And I'm not done yet! This is one of my favorites. _Blue Tornado!"_

Sonic summoned a blue tornado from the sky and trapped Eggman inside. Sonic controlled the tornado's movement by twirling his finger.

"Llleettt mmmmeeeeee ggggggooooo!!!! Iiiii'mmm gggggeeettttiinnnggg sssssicccckkkkk!"

"What ever you say robbuttnik!" and with that he shot his hand in the air, spiting Eggman out of the tornado.

"I'll be baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Robotnik said as he cleared into the horizon. "And I'll be waiting." Sonic said as he dusted off his signature red letter jacket. "Hmm… What's this?" He picked up a CD from the ground. "Heh, finders' keepers. Wonder if Tails and Cosmo can find out what's in it?"

2:45p.m. Australia; Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop…

Background music: Puppet Panic Zone Act 1 _Sonic 3D_ _Blast Saturn_

Meanwhile, Sonic visited Tails, his girlfriend Cosmo, and the rebuilt E-102 Gamma.

"So guys, anything interesting on it?"

"You betcha!" the twin-tailed hacker kitsune said, "Check it out!" On the screen were folders of all the magical girls in the known world.

"I don't believe it! Sailor Moon… Nurse Angel Ririka… Cardcaptor Sakura… Princess Bloom… and those are only a few!"

The pale skinned alien girl pointed at the screen. "Look! It says that each girl possesses magical and mysterious powers."

Tails scratched his chin. "Do you think Eggman is planning to exploit there powers?"

"Negative" replied Gamma in a nerdish-babyish voice. "It is impossible to exploit a person's genetic powers.

"Well what I want to know is why those human girls have powers in the first place?" Sonic questioned. "Could they be the next evolution of humans?"

Tails nodded. "That's a very high possibility, After all, where Silver comes from, having powers is a norm."

"Well I'm going for a run. Good luck decoding the disk you guys!"

"Tails?" Cosmo asked after sonic ran out, "What if Eggman is trying to steal they're powers? What if we have to protect these girls?"

Tails looked in her worried sapphire eyes and grasped her hand firmly. "Don't worry. Sonic will take care of things, like he always does."

She smiles and planted a soft kiss on his check, making him blush. "I hope so."


	3. Evolution

5:57p.m. Tokyo, Japan; Café Mew Mew

Background Music: My World _sonic heroes_

"Closing time, ah the most relaxing time ever in the day." Zoey said as she cleaned up the Café Mew Mew.

"Yeah, so we can… wait there's someone there." Kikki walk over to the there door and opened it. "Sorry, but the café is c-" When she saw no one there she looked left, then right, then down and saw a small star looking creature with one eye.

"Is this Café Mew Mew?"

"Um…. Yes?"

The creature flew in and set a portable TV on the counter. "I have an important message for you all!" with that Elliot and Wesley and the girls crowded the table. The creature pushed the on button and flew out. The images were hard to describe.

_Erath is in grave need of your help! There is a demon located on this planet how calls him Ibils Trigger_ _and plans to destroy the world! We need you to destroy him before it's too late! Erath depends on it!_ Then the Egg Empire logo showed up. _This message was brought to you be the Egg Empire. Please be advised that the Egg Empire will not be held responsibly for any misfortune after this message, except for THIS!_ And with that, the screen blew up in everyone's faces.

Corina dusted off her uniform. "What the heck was that all about?"

"I'm not sure" Wesley answered, "But this 'Ibils Trigger' sounds like bad news."

Elliot nodded, "And come to think of it, 'Ibils' means 'Satan' in the Islamic language!"

"So we go find this Ibils Trigger and get rid of it and get rid of it before anything bad happens!" Kikki says with confidents in her voice.

"But we don't even now were to start… what's this?" Bridget noticed a piece of paper floating in the air. She grabbed it and looked through it. "Hey, it has more information on the Ibils Trigger…South Island, Australia?"

Kikki grew more excited, "All right! So we can get rid of the monster AND go on vacation after that! After all, it's summer time!"

Renee just surged. "Whatever, I could uses some rays."

Bridget read on, "It also says that we will be ailed with other girls who are like us. Transportation will be provided."

"Well I'm not sure what it meant be other girls," Elliot said, "But since alien activity is at it's lowest, guess it's okay to let you guys go on. Don't worry about us, Wesley and I can handle a few customers. Good luck, be careful, and have fun while you can!"

5:57p.m. Tokyo, Japan; the Docks

So later that day the Mew Mews told there parents about the trip excluding the mission. They let them go since the thought it was a summer camp. A little while later, they arrived at the docks where they would get there ride. There, they ran into they're friendly rivals the Sailor Scouts, along with Sakura Avalon, Ririka Moriya, Momoko Hanasaki, Yuri Tanima, Hinagiku Tamano, and the Winx Girls, who vacationing in Japan for the summer. All of them reseved the same message, the same info, and the same punshment.

"So, is there anything else we can find out about this Ibils Trigger?" Raye asked Amy.

She replied, "Not right now, but I'm pretty sure it may be harmless. Then again, maybe it's something more dangerous."

Amara, clenching her fist confidently, "Well whatever it is, we'll be sure it doesn't get a chance to do whatever it intends to do!" The other girls nodded with her, but Layla said, "But what if it isn't dangerous? What if it's something different than anything we've ever faced before?"

"We won't know until we find it Layla," Bloom said.

Momoko looked over the Horizon on saw the ferry. "Hey look! There's our ride!"

Serena turned to the girls, "Okay girls we might not know much about each other, but we explain on the ride over. But when we get there, will teach the Ibils Trigger not to mess with our planet!"

The other's agreed; fist shot in the air, "ALL RIGHT!"

A/n: The next chapter is the Unexpected Encounter, and aside from Shadow, Jet, Blaze, and Sliver, the ladies are going to be Sonic's most challenging rivals ever. R U up 2 it Sonic?

Plz send reviews!!!!!


	4. Collision Chaos

Background Music: The Air _Sonic Adventure_

12:25p.m. Australia; Mystic Ruins, Windy Valley…

Sonic was zipping around Windy Valley, not caring what speed he was going. After five minutes he ran into Jet, one of his rivals.

"Nice to see you again Sonic," he smirked, "I'm here to challenge you to rematch."

"Jet, this is the fifth time this month you challenged me to a rematch."

"You darn right it is! And I'm not gonna stop in till I finally beat you! You know how humiliated I was in the Babylon Garden? You're just an armature!"

"Yep! And I still whooped ya!"

Jet grits his teeth but then calmed down. "Anyway that's why I'm here. You know that SEGA CRANIVEL is in a few days right?"

"Of course!"

"Good, cause there will be two races that day; a two for one deal! Smell ya later, Sonic!"

And with that he flew off on his EX Gear. Sonic watch him and then continued his daily run.

Background music: Final Haunt _Shadow the Hedgehog_

12:27p.m. Australia; Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop…

The twin-tailed hacker continued to decode the disk which Sonic gave him yesterday. As he looked through that disk, he came across some ancient writing.

Cosmo licked her curved fangs with interest. "Hmmmm… this writing looks ancient."

"Let me see what it says," Tails said as he put on his goggles and switched it into a mode that's what he calls 'Clue Vision'.

"Hmmmm… oh wow… this is the legend about the Moon Kingdom."

"Is that so? My mother used to tell stories of the Moon Kingdom, but I always thought it was a fairy tale."

"Yeah, I thought so to. It says over ten thousand years ago, on the moon there was a kingdom. In that kingdom lived a Princess, she fell in love with a Prince on earth. However they were killed when the people of earth attacked because of an evil creature, who called her self Queen Beryl. Ever since then, no one has ever lived on the moon."

"That's horrible…"

"Tell me about it … hey, what's this?" Tails clicked on an icon and in contained the message… _that_ message, without the explosion gag of course. Tails and Cosmo were horrified.

"So that's what Eggman wanted those Magical Girls to come here! Just to do the dirty work for him! Reminds me of that first time Eggman tricked Knuckles!"

"Come on! We've got to warn Sonic and the others! Let's go Gamma!"

"Affirmative!"

'!'

Background Music: Welcome to Station Square _sonic adventure_

12:32p.m. Australia; Station Square, Grand Terminal…

Sonic walked out of the out of the train station. Sonic walked out of the out of the train station and took a deep whiff of air. "Ah, it's a beautiful day, a day where nothing can go wrong…"

Suddenly, Amy came from around the corner and grabbed Sonic from behind. "Hiya Sonic, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

'Me and my big mouth!' Sonic thought.

"So you're running again, hun?"

"Yes um," as he managed to escape Amy's grip.

"So why don't I join ya?"

"Yeah but I doubt you could keep up. Later!" He ran of leaving a growling Amy behind. "Honestly, he's such a brat sometimes!" she muttered under her breath.

Sonic was glad that he once again got away from Amy. It's not that he didn't like her. He's afraid to tell her that he doesn't like her the way she does or she might take it the wrong way and hurt her feelings real bad.

As he was racing towards Speed Highway, he almost literally ran into someone. It was a girl who looked 10 years of age. Her blond hair was tided in a scrunchy with a red bow on top. She wore a white blouse and a red skirt. Her brownish eyes were startled by Sonic's appearance.

"Whoa! Sorry kid, my bad!"

"… … … … … … … … … … … … …"

"Um… is there something wrong…?"

The girl just slowly backed away some more, then without warning she ran off.

"Jezz, what was that all about?"

'!'

12:35p.m. Australia; Station Square, Central Hotel…

Ririka ran into the room where the other girls were talking about what to do about the 'Ibils Trigger'. "Guys, guys!" she called out, "I saw him, the Ibils Trigger! He's here!"

"Oh really?" Tecna cheack on the child. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, he wasn't doing anything hostle, but I thing he was trying to lure my in a trap or something."

Lita slammed her palm into her fist. "Alright girls, time to show the demon what we're made of! Let's suite up!"

Background Music: Mystic Ruins _Sonic Adventure_

12:35p.m. Australia; Mystic Ruins, Angel Island…

"Knuckles! Hey, Knuckles!" Tails called out as he, Cosmo who by the way is in her blue and white flight outfit, and Gamma ran up the alter.

"Hello you three," the lone ancient descendant said as he folded his arms, "Mind telling me what you're doing here?"

So they did. As they finished, Knuckles bared his teeth ferociously.

"Eggman…" he growled. "Okay! You can count me in!"

Knuckles followed Tails, Cosmo and Gamma off Angel Island. Ten seconds later, the Master Emerald started to glow very brightly. As the light faded, stood a monster that looked like it was made of water. Floating above its shoulder was a pink ball of spark. A young, feminine voice came from the spark:

"Did you here that Chaos? The controller is in danger! We must help them!"

The monster nodded and it ran down the shrine with the spark in tow.

Background Music: Welcome to Station Square _sonic adventure_

12:36p.m. Australia; Station Square Speed Highway entrance

Five minuets later, Sonic dashed out of Speed Highway and decided to go to Emerald Beach, when suddenly…

**BAM!**

"Ouch! Read the signals buddy!" shouted a female voice.

"Sorry, it's just when I pick up speed I… wait. Is that you Elise?

The red head 17 year old girl in a green jacket, brown shirt and mini skirt, and leather boots sitting in front of him stared at him. "Sonic? Wow it's you!" The princess pounced in him and gives a big hug. The apocalyptician retuned the jester. "Wow it's been so long."

"Yeah, it's been while." He said as they got up. "So what are you doing outside of Soleanna?"

"I'm taking a break from my duties. I'm going to see what all tourists see."

"Hmmm… hey, how about we go to the arcade?"

"That sounds like fun!"

"Hey you!"

The two them spun around to find the source of the voice, which they did. Standing in front of them was a ten year old girl who was dressed up as a ballerina. Her long blond hair flowed down her back. She held a baton in her hands. She also had a pink long scarf around her neck, a nurse cap on her head and a serious look on her face. She eyed Sonic rather ferociously, but what bothered Sonic the most, was the he was getting a familiar vibe from her.

'Why does she look so familiar…?' he was thinking.

"Alright blue boy! Let go of the lady and I'll make this as quick and painless as I can!"

"What?" Sonic blinked. "What are you talking about? Who do you think you are?"

"I am called Nurse Angel Ririka, and I'm here to exterminate you!"

"What?!" Elise looked shocked. "No way! Why-"

Sonic puts up a hand to stop. "Hold on princess, I think she's looking for someone else," he whispered.

Sonic walked a bit closer to Ririka, but still kept has distance. "Look, I really don't know what you're talking about so-"

"Don't try and play mind games with me! I know who you are Ibils Trigger!"

Sonic grit has teeth but contained his growing rage when she mentioned those two words. That was the same thing that happen with Silver and it wasn't a pleasant experience. "Who told you this?"

I don't know, but I do know that you gotta go. And don't try anything funny, I've got a posy to back me up!"

"Elise, get out of here and get some help while you're at it!" he whispered.

Elise nodded. "I'll be back in a sonic second!", she runs off. Ririka saw her running and thought, 'She must be making a run for it while he's not looking. Smart girl.'

"Look can't we talk about this?"

"Talk is cheap!" And with that she shot an electric ball at him. He yelped as jumped away from the explosion. A small creator was found were he was once standing.

"Oh, so you really wanna fight me huh? Well that settles it. Here we go buddy!"

Background Music: Blue Falcon _Shadow the Hedgehog_

NURSE ANGEL RIRIKA

"This ought to be easy! _Angel Beam!"_ Ririka fires a beam of blue energy at Sonic but he jumps up, spins as fast as possible and uses his Instashield to block it.

"Not bad, but not good enough! Now it's my turn! _Sonic Wind!"_ Sonic threw out a neon blue wind blade at Ririka but she held out her fist showing a ring and…

"_Angel Ring Force Shield!"_ As she called out those words, a magic shield appears, defecting it. "Alright, no more games!" And with that she fired rapid pink shots at him, which was equivalent to that of a Ki Blast for DBZ. Sonic was able to easily able to dodge them with his agility and ended up standing on a lamppost.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you but-"

"What makes you think you can!?" she shouted as she powered up another Ki Blast and fired at him once more. Sonic jumped up and spike kicked the blast down on the ground. The blast was so massive it knocked Ririka of balance. Sonic landed in front of her.

"Okay, now would you mind telling me why-HEY!" Sonic felt an odd looking card strike his head. He turned to see the attacker who was also a ten year old girl. She had brown hair and teal green eyes. She wore a red dress with a red bow and her white blouse. She had white puffy sleeves that reach her elbows. She also wore white stockings and red shoes.

Ririka crossed her arms, "Well it was about time, Sakura!"

"Sorry, I had to find a bathroom. I'll take it from here." She pulls out another card and cried, _"Earthy, show me your power!"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sonic managed to dodge the oncoming rock pillars from the ground.

Sakura giggled. "You know, he doesn't seem so fast at all!"

Sonic zip 3 feet away from the two girls. "I'll have you know that I can reach mark 1 by the time you say, 'I can use my skirt as a parachute!'"

The girls took Sonic on that bet. As the girls were saying the quote, Sonic revved up for his Rocket XL, then dashed right pasted them.

"Now check this out! _Adrenaline Rush!"_ Sonic summoned a huge gust of wind out of no where, which tossed the two girls around. When the winds died out, the girls landed painfully on they're rear ends.

Sonic snickered as he rubbed nose. "You're no fun anymore, so I'll play with you some other time." And with that he ran off in a sonic boom out of town to Kingdom Valley. He smirked as looked back at the recovering girls. "This must have been what been what Eggman has been up to all along. Oh well, guess Old Man Robuttnik will-WHOA, ROAD BLOCK!" Sonic skid to stop, being blocked another group of girls; all nine of them in strange dresses. The one in purple appeared to be Silver's age, the youngest, and the tallest woman with dark green hair was the oldest.

The one with meatball hair stepped up to him, "When the kid said she had back up, you should have listened! We're the Sailor Scouts! Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Uranus!"

"Sailor Neptune!"

"Sailor Pluto!"

"Sailor Saturn!"

The lead one shouted again, thrusting her hands outward. "We fight for justice and against evil. And in the name of the moon, we will- HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" She shouted at Sonic as he was walking away.

"Your motto is lame, lame enough to put a bear to sleep!"

"WHAT!?" Sailor Moon looked very insulted. The other scouts just sweatdroped and backed away from her; if there was one thing that they know about they're leader, it's not to diss her motto. "HOW… HOW DARE YOU!!!" And with that, she fired a pink laser at him, which he avoided. It left a large explosion and a wide crater where he stood.

Sonic gulped, 'Shoot, not my day…'

Background Music: Team Chaotix _Sonic Heroes_

1:01p.m. Australia; Station Square, Chaotix Detective HQ…

It was a normal work day in the Chaotix Detective HQ. Vector was snoozing, Espio was meditating, and Charmy was playing Viewtiful Joe 2 on his Nintendo Gamecube.

"Hm…?" Espio opened his eyes end walked to the door, as if he sensed someone coming. He opened the door and in dropped Elise. Vector woke up in a start at the loud noise.

"Who, what, where, when, why, how!!??"

"Please! You gotta help me!" Elise pleaded.

"What is the matter, miss?" Espio acknowledged.

"It's Sonic! He's in danger!

"Sonic? What did that boy get himself in-" Then Vector saw who it really was. "Heeey! I know who you are! You're Princess Elise, of the city of water Soleanna!"

She giggles. "That's me."

Charmy hears of this. He immediately turns of his game and flew to shake her hand. "Oh wow! This is so cool! I always wanted to meet a real princess!"

Espio bowed. "It is an honor to meet you in person, Your Highness."

"So as I was saying before I interrupted myself: what did that boy get himself into this time?" Elise explained the situation. When she was finished, Victor's face went grim. "An assassin eh? Well you can count on us! Let's go boys!"

"Yes sir!"

"Roger."

Background Music: Weapons Bed _Sonic Adventure 2_

1:05p.m. Australia; Station Square

Cream and her mother Vanilla were walk near there house as Amy Rose helped them with the groceries when they saw Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles and Gamma running somewhere. "Why hello children," Vanilla called out. "What's the hurry?"

They told Cream, Amy, Cheese and Vanilla the situation. When the finished, the four girls gasped.

"Oh no! Eggman has gone to far this time, tricking those girls into destroying my Sonic!"

"Mr. Sonic's in trouble…? Mama, can I go help them?"

"Alright Cream, you, Cheese and Amy just be careful."

"Thank you mama! I love you!" Cream called out as she ran off with her friends.

"Good luck all of you!"

'!'

1:06p.m. Australia; Station Square, Club Rouge

Meanwhile at Club Rouge, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Sliver and Jet were busy cleaning the club. Rouge had somehow seduced Jet into helping them, she was cunning that way and Jet wasn't pleased about it. He grumbled, 'I just don't get it, why am I so shaky around girls?' What worried him the most was that Wave properly wouldn't be happy with Rouge if she found out. He didn't know why though.

"Detecting five organic and one mechanic lifeforms approaching," Omega alerted in a cold mechanic voice. Rouge went to open the door saw Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Gamma running somewhere. When Rouge saw Knuckles, she blushed but pretended it never happened. "Hey guys! What's the rush?"

The told Rouge the situation which grabbed Shadow, Jet, Sliver, and Omega's attention. Shadow found these Magical Girls to be interesting.

"Hmmm… could these 'magical girls' be ultimate lifeforms as well?"

Tails shook his head, "No, but I bet they're the next evolution of humans."

Omega's left eye flickered, "But how were these humans fused with there genetic power in the first place?"

Gamma turned to his little brother, "That is classified. These females obtained there powers for various reasons."

Rouge smiled out the thought of that. "Just think of it! If these humans really are the next evolution of they're kind, there be no more rapists or anymore those sickos left!"

Jet was starting to get irritated; everyone was talking about who amazing these girls are and not focusing on the main problem. "ARRGGG! Don't you guys get it!? Sonic's getting his butt kick! We've gotta help him!"

Everyone appeared to be shocked. "What's up Jet? You were never that concerned about my Sonic before."

He grits his teeth. "Don't get any ideas; I just haven't beaten that darn speed runt in a fare race yet!"

"What?" Rouge laughed. "You still can't beat him? Mr. I is The Best Airboarder in the World?"

"SHUT UP BATGIRL! Anyway, I'll go get my gang. Storm is colleting junk in Metal City, and I think Wave working on some project. Check ya later!" And he jumped on his airboard the J-Type and flew off.

"Well what are all standing here for like sitting ducks?" Silver said, "Let let's go and find Sonic, every second is precious!" Suddenly a giant rock creature dropped from the sky in front the Freedom Fighters.

"No way! It's the Egg Golem!" Tails shouted.

"The Egg Golem!?" The blond vampire said with shock, "I thought Sonic destroyed that thing!"

"You thought you could get away that easily? Guess again!" said a voice in the floating screen next to the golem.

"Eggman!" Shadow shouted angrily.

"Very astute, Shadow," the scientist retorted, crossing his arms in front of him. "I see you've all figured out my puzzle. Kudos to you all."

"Why did you send those girls after Sonic?" Cosmo demanded baring her fangs.

"Since I can't defeat him myself I decided to… persuade some other defenders to go after him. I 'accidentally' said that he was a demon bent on world destruction."

"You're sick!" Cream charged.

"Guilty," Eggman answered, laughing.

"I'm about wipe that smile off your face!" Silver retorted.

"Wait, Silver! It's your destiny to follow me!"

"Get real! Like I'd fall for that!"

"Yes but I have something that you truly desire the most…" the golem held out a familiar unconscious catgirl out. Not only that, it was someone who Silver thought he lost forever.

"B-B-B-BLAZE! But how? She sacrificed herself to destroy Ibils!"

"Oh I have my ways… join me Silver and she's all yours."

"Not a chance!" Shadow jumped over the golem and snatched Blaze from its clutches and landed next to Silver. The golem activated machine gun and chased both apocalypticians to an allay.

"What are you standing there for? Get them kn-!" The transmission was cut of due a hammer smashing it on the ground. "That ought shut him up!" Amy snarled.

"Silver, keep Blaze safe. We'll care off the golem." Shadow said as he went to help as friends.

As Silver looked on he felt Blaze stirring in his arms. "Ugg… Silver?"

Silver look surprised, "Blaze?"

She smiles and throws her arms around him. "Oh Silver, I thought I'd never see you again."

"I know what you mean….I thought I lost you forever…." Silver said as blush covered his face. Blaze's feet touch the ground, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I, umm…you see…I…," he sighed and took a breath, "Blaze, we first met…I fell in love with you instantly. But I never thought you would feel the same thing that I-"

The fire queen clasped her hands on his face and pressed her lips on his. Silver was taken aback but held her hands and returned it. He could hear Blaze's soft purring as they kissed. Twelve seconds latter they broke it. "Silver… I think I'm in love with you too. I was too shy to tell my feelings… but now, I won't stop saying it… Silver, I love you."

"I love you too Blaze. But right now we got a situation. You up to it?"

Flaring up, Blaze grinned. "I'm ready, let's do this!"

Background Music: Prison Island _Shadow the Hedgehog_

1:11p.m. Australia; Kingdom Valley

SAILOR SCOUTS

'Jezz, is this some bad prank? Did I forget to give some one a Valentines Day gift and this is they're way of getting back at me?' Sonic thought as has jumped from a green thunderbolt fired from Sailor Jupiter.

"We're not done with you yet!" Sailor Mars cried out. _"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"_

A ring of fire suddenly surrounded Sonic, but before it closed in on him, _"Blue Tornado!"_ The speed demon spun around quickly, turning into a blue tornado, putting out the fire. As Sonic stopped, he saw Sailor Pluto jumping above him, spinning her staff down ready to strike. But as she landed, Sonic jumped away and accidentally placed his foot on the staff making it hard for her to get it back up. Sonic realizes this and lifts his foot, knocking the staff in her face. Sonic then sees Sailor Saturn rushing at him. Seeing how sharp her scythe is, Sonic gathered all the speed he has and dodged all of her swipes with great agility. He finds himself corned on a wall as she rushes forward for a final strike, but he jumps up quickly, getting her scythe stuck on the wall. He wall jumps out of her way.

"Sailor Moon... the moment I use my bubbles you'll throw your tiara at him, okay?"

"Got it, Sailor Mercury."

"_Mercury Bubble Blast!"_

Sonic found himself surrounded in a thick fog. "Aw man! The Weather Man lied to me again!"

"_Moon Tiara Magic!"_

Fortunately for Sonic, he had sharp hearing. He hears the whirling of a boomerang, he swiftly turns around and kicks the tiara into the air. He smirks at the confused Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon as the fog died out. "Nice try but no sager! I've got a keen sense of hearing!"

"Now it's our turn!" He turned to see Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Venus in the battle ready position. "See if you can handle this! _Submarine Reflection!"_ Sailor Neptune used her Deep Sea Mirror to create ten clones of Sailor Venus and Uranus each.

"_Uranus World Shaking!"_

"_Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_

Sonic was able to dodge everything coming at him. Then he saw that only two of the clones had a shadow. He got an idea.

"_Hurricane Tornado!"_ A small but powerful tornado came out of the palm of his hand and blew the real scouts away as the clones vanished. Sonic was catching his breath and he was interrupted by a pink blast that got his attention. He turned and saw five other girls who looked like they were fused with animals. The oldest of them, the purple one that looked like a human werewolf, appeared to be Sonic's age. They didn't even introduce themselves.

"_Deep Surge Attack!"_

"_Tambourine Trench!"_

"_Heart Arrow!"_

"_Silver Slash!"_

Sonic as always was able to dodge every blow. "What's goin on here?! And- Wait… why do you girls look like animals? Are you experiments or something?"

"For you info speed freak, we happen to be Mew Mews so watch your mouth!" The pink catgirl leader shouted. And with that, she dashed right at him. Sonic did the same, planning on countering what she had planed. Both jumped high into the air and ended up having an aerial kickboxing fight. When they both landed…

"_Strawberry Bell!"_

"_Hurricane Tornado!"_

Both attacks collide with each other and an explosion occurs.

"I'm outta here!" And with that, he ran off.

The Mew Mews ran over to see if they're rivals were alright. Saturn had just gotten her scythe out and Sailor Venus, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto awoke from unconsciousness.

Zoey checked on Sailor Moon, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but we still have to deal with the Trigger! Amy, got data on that thing?"

"All over it." As she looks over her palm computer she couldn't believe what she saw! "I don't believe it!"

Raye looked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"The Ibils Trigger is moving at 748 mph!"

"What?" Trista made sure that her ears were not making fun of her. "That's imbecile! It is close to the sound barrier!"

"Well, I'm sure the angels and the fairies will catch up to him. But if they don't, we all know where to meet to take him out!"

Background Music: Wave Ocean: The Inlet _Sonic Next Gen_

Sonic was running through the wide area of Kingdom Valley almost at mark 1. 'Heh, guess those girls couldn't keep up with me' He thought in relief. Then he heard a faint sound of wings flapping. He looked up and didn't like what saw: six fairies and three angels. 'More of them! Better lose em!' And with that he hit mark 1.

Techna's eyes widen. "Unreal! He broke the sound barrier!"

"No time to lose girls!" Bloom retorted. "We can't let him get him get ahead!"

"That's right!" Wedding Peach cheered. "Rev up the speed!"

So the girls flew at ridicules speeds in an effort to catch up with Sonic the still can't keep up. That still wasn't gonna stop them, so the they fired there attacks at him to slow him down, didn't work. The chase lasted five minutes and Sonic stop at an alter to catch his breath. "I finally lost em, take a breather Sonic, cause it's all over…"

"It's all over for you!" Sonic turned around and his face want grim as he sees the army of girls standing there. 'Oh crud, now what?'

Sakura stepped forward. "We're not backing out now! We came here for a reason!"

Stella stepped up, "Yeah, we're told that you were gonna destroy this planet for no such reason!"

And then Angel Lily, "And that's why we're here, to get rid of you before you do any damage!"

Sonic sweatdroped, realizing there is no more running away this time. "So this is it eh? Alright then, I'm done running! If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!" Sonic went into a fighting pose. "Bring it on!"

Background Music: VS Character _Sonic Next Gen_

MAGICAL GIRLS

Mars was the first to try her luck, _"Mars Fire..."_ she brought up her fingers pointed to her forehead, where a little ball of fire appeared. Then, the tiny fire shot up and spiraled around and grew bigger as she said, _"…Ignite!"_

Sonic saw the huge fireball coming and cartwheeled out of the way and he used homing spin on her. Then he ran up one of the walls.

Angel Daisy grabbed her Rainbow Lip Liner and fired a beam to cut his path but Sonic kept jumping from wall to wall. Musa tried to help by firing sonic shockwaves at him. He landed near them and did a rolling spinball to knock them of balance.

"He's moving way too fast!" Bridget cried. "We've gotta find some way to slow him down!"

Upon hearing this, Layla gathered water molecules and produced a gooey puddle and Sonic accidentally ran over it and ends up getting suck. "Does that help?"

Sonic knew that trying to pull himself out was not gonna work. He uses Rocket XL to peal himself out.

"Let me try!" Flora calls up lots of vines to block Sonic's path and tie him up, but Sonic used his Light Speed Attack to rip away.

"I've got an idea. Just leave him to me! _Dash! Fight! Jump! Combine!_" Sakura fused with the three cards and rush towers Sonic. It was another aerial kickboxing fight as they jumped from column to column.

"_Arrow!"_

"_Sonic Wind!"_

The two fired the projectiles and an explosion occurs.

"_Bridal Flash!"_

Wedding Peach her scarce mirror and blinded Sonic momentarily. As he was seeing stares, _"Venus Love Me Chain!"_ Venus ties up Sonic with her magic rope but like before, Light Speeds away.

"_Number Cruncher!"_

"_Sonic Boom!"_

Techna and Musa fired their attacks but Sonic countered with Adrenaline Rush.

The battle lasted six minutes. Sonic was getting tried but he was still standing.

"Had enough?" Zoey spat.

"Forget it! I never gave up before and I ain't starting now!" Sonic shouted as he pulled out his fake Chaos Emerald out of his sub-dimension pocket which he kept since the Ark Adventure. It was half as strong has a real Chaos Emerald but still very powerful.

"Suite yourself! Alright guys, lets take him out you once and for all! I wanna go to the beach and sleep in sand!" Sailor Moon called not noticing the glowing emerald…

"_Angel Aid Bomb Beam!"_

"_Freeze!"_

"_Dragon Blast!"_

"_Solar Flare!"_

"_Deep Surge Attack!"_

"_Tambourine Trench!"_

"_Heart Arrow!"_

"_Silver Slash!"_

"_Uranus World Shaking!"_

"_Venus Crescent Beam Shower!"_

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!"_

"_Pluto Deadly Scream!"_

"_Silent Glaive Surprise!" _

"_Jupiter Oak Evolution!"_

"_Mars Flame Sniper!"_

"_Mercury Ice Bubble Blast!"_

"_Strawberry Bell Full Power!"_

"_Moon Scepter Elimination!"_

"_Chaos… CONTROL!"_

Everyone else hurled they're strongest projectiles. There was a bright light that blinded everyone for a moment and a loud BOOM. The attacks were so powerful everyone got drained of power and reverted to their street clothes, but they were smiling at each other.

"We…got him…" Renee managed to breathe out.

"Yeah…" Hinagiku agreed, "That's the last time… we'll ever…see him…"

"You sure bout that?"

All the girls looked up shocked to see Sonic standing up tall, playing with that phony emerald. He had used Chaos Control to freeze time and evade the blow.

Serena was dumfounded, "No way… that can't be… he withstood the attack…"

"He used time to survive the attack…" Trista whispered.

"Since you guys look totally wiped out, I can now explain myself. I'm- WHAT THE!"

The girls followed his gaze and the couldn't believe there sight: a red giant flying fortress known as the Egg Carrier 3. A ruddy voice came from the ship:

_If you want something done right you've got to do it yourself! Chaos Cannon ready… FIRE!_

A green beam blasted the ruins which they were all standing under. The ruins collapsed and buried everyone in a mountain of ruble.

Inside the Egg Carrier 3…

"WHOO-WHO! WOW-WE-OH! I DID IT! I rock, so hard. I have been waiting ten years for this moment and now I have finally defeated that accursed speed freak! And as an added bonus, a got rid of those so called magical girls as well! Now no one can stop me!" And with that, the Egg Carrier 3 departed as Eggman laughed insidiously.

Suddenly, the ruble began to shake and out popped Sonic. Apparently, he had used his Instashield to protect him and the girls and pulled everyone out.

"I don't get it, why did you save us?" Raye asked cautiously.

"Cause you're not the enemy."

"What do you mean we're not the enemy?" Renee asked.

"I think there some explanation needed…"

He told them what happened and who Eggman was. As he finished, the girls became very FERROUS.

"Eggman… so his tricked us into getting rid of you… that baka!" Amara growled.

"So, what do we do?" Serena asked.

"We help this guy stop this egg-head that's what! He's not gonna get away with what he did!" Kikki said ecstatically.

"We'll all help you. It's the least we can do after what we did," said Michelle.

Techna was more interest in Sonic's speed. "What I'd like to know is who you are able to run at the speed of sound by just running."

"Well they don't call me Sonic for nothing!"

"Oh wow! I wish I could run at the speed of sound!" Momoko said dreamly.

"Me too," Hotaru said. "I have trouble keeping up in marathons."

"So, how long does it take to get back your powers?"

"In severel hours" Ririka responded.

"Then we'll rest here for while. We'll go after the Egg Carrier at sundown."

And so, Sonic and the girls spent the rest of the afternoon talking about their past adventures and all the trouble they've been through. Sonic had to admit, despite the gushy love sences, they all had preety cool lives. As for the girls, they were amazed by Sonic's high speed adventures, his crazy stunts, and his strange but wonderful friends and rivals.

At sunset, they all went after the Egg Carrier…


	5. Lightspeed Rescue

8:14 pm. Australia; Station Square, Speed Highway entrance…

Jet had rounded up Storm and Wave, and Princess Elise and the Chaotix met up with everyone else. The all ran to the Speed Highway entrance where Elise said she last saw Sonic fighting off Nurse Angel Ririka.

Blaze stuck her nose into the air and started smelling. "Well, you were right Elise," she told the princess, "Sonic and that Nurse Angel were definitely here. But I also smell one other girl with them."

Tails check on his palm laptop. "Probably another girl was giving Sonic trouble. There is more than one magical girl in the world after all."

"My, you've been doing a lot of research, haven't you shorty?" Wave acknowledged her eight year old rival.

"Oh be quiet."

Storm scratched his head, "Well depending on what the fox kid said, these girls are gonna be rough to handle…"

"HOHOHOHO! You're not as stupid as you look Storm, I'm impressed!"

"Wa?!" Everyone turned to see…

background music: E.G.G.M.A.N remix

"EGGMAN!"

"Ha, ha! That's right fools!"

"What are you up to this time doc?" Shadow spat.

"Why now that would not be none of your bees-wax!"

"Well don't try anything funny, because Sonic will stop you, like he has many times before!" Silver pointed out.

"Sonic will not be showing up to night… or ever again…"

"No…" Elsie feared the impossible.

"You're beginning to catch on princess; yes I have finally defeated that blasted blue runt, along with his little girlfriends!"

"WHAT?" Rouge couldn't believe her sensitive ears. "That's genocide!"

Amy was welling up in tears, "EGGMAN! HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!??????????"

"Why Eggman… why did you do that to Mr. Sonic…?" Cream sobbed. Charmy wrapped his arm around Cream to comfort her and she flung her arms around him. Tails did the same with Cosmo whom was crying over his shoulder.

"Eggman!" Jet shouted, "Because of you, I'm never gonna beat Sonic in a race now!"

"You never had a chance in heck! Besides think of it this way, I defeated Sonic for you…"

"That ain't the same! Now I'll have to take my anger out on you!" Jet shouted as he rushed towered the Egg Mobile. Eggman quickly activated four electrified cables and they wrapped around Jet before he could react. The wires shocked Jet and he screamed in agony.

"JET!" Wave screamed.

The cables dropped Jet and Wave caught him in her arms. Storm rushed to they're side.

"Boss! Boss! You okay?"

"Jet! Speak to me! Say something! Anything!"

"Well I'm off to do some business! So much to do, so little time! Ta ta for now!" And Eggman flew of in a laughing fit.

"Egg…man…" Jet snarled before passing out.

"Jet… that does it! This is the last straw!" Wave cried. "It's time we put an end to Dr. Ivo Robotnik for good!"

The others cheered loud. Even Shadow was up for it.

"So how do you guys think we should bust him up?" Vector asked.

"Should I crack his egg-shaped skull?" asked Storm.

"How do you like your rotten eggs?" Knuckles asked as he cracked his knuckles. "Well done, or over easy?"

"NO! We are NOT gonna kill him!" Elise said. "We are going to bring him to justice!"

'!'

Background music: Rail Canyon _Sonic Heroes_

9:46 pm. 12:35p.m. Australia; Rail Canyon…

Sonic leaded the girls out of Kingdom Valley and into Rail Canyon. On the way, the Winx Girls, the Love Angels, and Sakura flew on they're own as they carried Ririka and the Sailor Scouts. Sonic had to teach the Mew Mews how to grind on the rail which they got on first try.

"Oh man! We're so high up here!" Zoey whined.

"I can't look down! I won't look down!" Corina agreed.

"Not to worry girls," Sonic explained, "You'll get used to it. By the way, this train station used to be Eggman's base, so stay on your toes!"

"I beg to differ!" Renee shouted. It was rather strange to see Renee so nervous.

As Sonic and girls continued to grind on the rails, they finally made it on solid floors. Suddenly, a horde of robots with long robotic legs and dome shaped heads, and armed with deadly machine guns in their arms teleported in. Sonic and the girls were now surrounded by a group of E-100 robots.

"Whoa! These are actual robots!" Mercury was amazed. Sonic called Sailor Mercury by just Mercury for identical reasons.

"You guessed right Mercury. These are E-100 robots, few of many Eggman's creations."

"Eggman found out we're here?" Neptune asked worriedly.

"I doubt it. Remember when I said that this used to be Eggman's base? He's still got this place rigged. We must have tripped a wire or something."

"Less talking, more fighting!" Musa said as the E-100 robots locked on to the group.

"Right! I'll lower the odds! _Saint Crystal, Love For You!"_ Wedding Peach shot a beam of light and blasted most robots into smithereens.

"Leave the rest to me!" Bloom threw a burning fireball the rest of the robots. As the dust cleared, the group saw a pile of gold rings.

"I don't believe it!" Venus slapped herself to make sure she wasn't day dreaming. "GOLD!"

"Actual, these aren't real gold. These are power rings; few of the power items here. They can protect you from damage and they're also used as currency but only in Australia so take as much you carry."

"Wow, they almost had me…" Kikki muttered disappointedly.

Sonic activated a switch that altered the lighted rails. They soon continued on there way but some Rhino Liners blasted the rails in front into bits.

"Oh no! The rails!" Bridget cried out.

"They must be despite little punks!" Renee growled.

"We gotta jump for it!" The Mew Mews followed Sonic's lead and to the rail above them. Though a series twist and turns the keep moving through the canyon.

10:06p.m. Australia…

After grinning on more rails and evading more trains and Rhino Liners. Sonic lead the girls out of Rail Canyon.

"You know, it just occurred to me," Ririka told Sakura, Kikki and Saturn, "I've never really stayed up this late before!"

Kikki agreed, "Yeah, I never really thought of that!"

"My mama and papa never let me stay up passed my bedtime, because of my health," Saturn pointed out, "I always have to go to bed at 10:00 unless otherwise."

Sonic cupped his hand over his eyes to see over the horizon. "Looks like another Eggman rigged zone. I bet there still robots patrolling the area…" As the group was talking about what to do a strange water puddle was creeping up on them. They didn't even notice until Angel Daisy saw it coming.

"Um… guys…GUYS!" The puddle stated to transform in a tall water figure known as Chaos Zero.

All the girls braced them for another battle but Sonic quickly got in-between them.

"Whoa, hold up guys… that you Chaos?"

The monster nodded.

"What are you out here?"

A pink spark came out from the sky. As it landed, a bright flash of light blind everyone but Chaos. When it faded there stood a female humanoid wearing ancient Aztec clothing and had light brownish hair.

"That you Tikal?"

"Yes… I over heard the twin tailed one talking to the guardian. He said that you were in danger."

Sonic scratched the back of his head, "There's something you oughta know…"

Sonic told the two of them about the situation. As he finished, they joined the party. As the group walked to the area, Tikal introduced herself.

"So you're an ancestor of one Sonic's friends?" Pluto asked.

"Yes, I was born 3000 years ago."

"But then that'd mean you're like… 3014!" Stella exclaimed, "How come you still look so young?"

"I am really a sprit, so that would make me ageless; immortal. I sealed myself along with Chaos to prevent the world from being destroyed."

"All right ladies and water beasts, here we are!" Sonic leaded everyone to Casino Park.

"What is this place?" Uranus squinted her eyes. "It's to darn bright!"

Sakura observed her surroundings. "If the looks of it, it's a giant casino themed carnival."

"This is Casino Park, and you're right Sakura, this park is like a giant casino; the buildings and roads are all part of a giant pinball table. I saw the Egg Carrier land some where in Westropolis and this is the only way through without being seen."

Jupiter flexed her knuckles, "Works for me!"

Mars smirked, "Me to, I'm feeling lucky tonight!"

"Okay, let's go!"

Background music: The Ark _Shadow the Hedgehog_

Everyone wasted no time jumping the huge cannon. Sonic, Tikal and Chaos could already spin into balls, but the girls had to be placed in transparent pinballs. The cannon shot them all out and they all landed in the landed in the pinball table.

"Just work your way to the top everybody, and don't worry about falling out, the bouncers and flippers will bring you back up."

Everyone managed to get out and faced lots of Egg Pawns, E-100s, Camerons, Flappers and Falcos. They soon made it to the particular part of the zone.

"The number of rings is paid per ball," Sonic explained, "A maximum of 200 rings is paid out for one ball, but that tripled if there are three balls in the slot machine. Be careful of the Eggman symbols… if they come up and match, you'll lose rings."

So everyone got on to the pinball table and got a load of rings. Then they dropped into the chute and run into three Heavy Egg Hammers.

"They're armor is impermeable!" Sonic exclaimed, "Unless we can remove they're helmet even our strongest attacks won't dent em!"

"We'll see bout that! _Firey!"_

Nothing.

"_Solar Flash!"_

Still nothing.

"Maybe they need to chill… _Shine Aqua Illusion!"_

They broke out.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Flora cried as the Heavy Egg Hammers raised they're hammers.

Suddenly they heard a loud yell. Everyone turned to see Saturn rushing towers them. The weird part was that she was glowing. She run passed them and right to the Egg Hammers.

"HOTARU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Uranus yelled.

She didn't listen. She dash right to you one of them and slammed her fist into it… destroying it. Everyone but Sonic, Tikal, and Chaos were amazed

"WHOA! Since when was Hotaru so strong?" Sailor Moon asked.

"She must have found the invincibility power up and learned how to use it."

The girls continued to stair as Saturn get rid of the other robots. "What's everyone looking at?"

"Nothing."

After getting through more pinball tables, Sonic, Chaos and the girls finely made out.

"You know, despite the killer robots, the park was kinda fun." Wedding Peach said.

Suddenly, explosions were heard in Westropolis. Sonic grunted.

"Come on, we'd better see what's up! We can get there through Lethal Highway!"


	6. Crakin' Eggs

12:42a.m. Australia; Westropolis …

The Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, and the Babylonians, had recently bumped into Big the Cat. Apparently he had lost his Froggy, again I might add. Anyway, 31 minutes age the group was searching the abandon ghost town of Westropolis for clues. Then Eggman showed up again. Now it was war…

Background music: E.G.G.M.A.N remix

The heroes were battling Eggman in his newly built bird looking blimp known as the Egg Hawk 2. The Soleanna army, being lead by Princess Elise, was fighting the rest of Eggman's forces. They were doing a good job holding they're own, but the others were having trouble. It wasn't easy without Sonic who knew his enemy all too well. The Egg Hawk 2 had a lot of annoying strong points; it was 'chaos proof', meaning most Shadow's abilities, even Chaos Blast, was pretty useless.

About 17 Falco Bots flew out of the Egg Hawk 2 hanger. Rouge dodged the three of the Falcos lasers with incredible agility. Then she rushed up to them and knocked them away with a drill kick. "Sorry boys! Tonight is ladies choice, and I chose knock the scrap out of you all!"

"ROUGE, LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Shadow yelled.

The vampire turned just in time to see a Falco rushing towers her. Shadow jumped in front of her quickly.

"_Spear Shot!"_ Shadow throws out red beams at the robot destroying it. Then he noticed an E-2000 robot powering up its laser. _"Chaos Nightmare!"_ Shadow produced a shield of darkness, zapping the laser right back at it. Big used his fishing rod to swing a fireball to destroy the rest of the Falcos.

"Thanks for the heads up, blackie." Shadow nodded.

The Egg Hawk 2 fired mass amount of missiles. Silver managed to uses his psychotic powers to blow up some and Gamma, Tails and Cosmo who were piloting the Cyclone locked on to the rest.

Cream, Amy, Blaze, the Chaotix and the Babylonians were fighting off a pack of E-100s. "Jet, you still sure you're gonna be okay?" Wave asked him with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry bout Wave, I'll be fine," he winked to his companion, "But we can't relax just yet!"

"Right!" she answered as she slammed on coming E-100 with her huge wrench.

"This must work this time, it has to! _Chaos… BLAST!"_ Shadow unleashed a red wave of destruction around the area, but Eggman acted fast, and fired a laser dead on Shadow, slamming him on a building. That blast created a thick black smoke.

"Dude! I hate to say it, but we're as dead as the cows I ate!" Vector said.

"Yuck!" Storm said. "Don't say that in front of a vegetarian!"

"Ha, ha! If you all miss your beloved hedgehog so much, then you should join him!" And with that, he powered up his laser cannon to full power but then a whistling sound was heard.

"Hey did you just hear something?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Yeah, it sounded like…" before he could finish, a wind blade came out of no where and sliced off the cannon from the machine.

Eggman was dumbfounded, "I recognize that attack… no, it can't be!"

As if his prayers were unanswered, Sonic walked out of the smoke, being followed by Sakura, Ririka, the Sailor Scouts, the Mew Mews, the Love Angels, the Winx Girls, Tikal, and Chaos.

"SONIC! You're still alive!" Amy shouted ecstatically.

"NO! You cannot still be alive, you'll ruin everything!" "That's exactly the point, Eggbutt!" said Sonic. "When I'm done with you, you'll be eating out of a straw!" exclaimed Sakura.

"We don't find it a-MEW-sing that tricked us like that!" Zoey yelled.

"You pulled us out of our vacation just so we could be assassins for you!" Wedding Peach shouted, "And for that we are EXTREMLY ANGRY WITH YOU!"

"Such strong words coming from a little twit like you, but they say actions speak louder than words. Now is the time for action!"

Eggman pressed a button and a robot teleported in. It looked like the black and white version of the last Metal Sonic.

"Say hello to Hyper Metal Sonic! He's been modified to be 4 times stronger than Metal Sonic mk3, and I think it's about time for a test run! Hyper Metal Sonic, attack!"

It wasted no time in attacking. It rushed over at Sonic, who dodged out of the way. Sonic ran through the city as the robot chased him.

Eggman turned to the others, "Don't think I have forgotten about all of you!" He pressed a series of buttons and sent out two of three of every robot to surround them.

Knuckles cracked his knuckles, "Aaahhh, more fresh meat!"

"Annihilation!" Shouted the E-series brothers as they rushed towers the other robots. Chaos and Tikal joined them.

"Unbelievable!" Mercury shouted, "These are all incredible machines!"

"I always though this realm's technology was ancient!" Techna agreed.

"There'll plenty of time for sight seeing you two…" Pluto said as she pointed to the advancing Eggman.

"As for the rest of you… I will take care of you myself!"

"Eggman!" Zoey shouted, "For your evil deeds, you will pay!"

Eggman just laughed at that remark, "Passed your bedtime kiddies, now to tuck you in!"

Background Music: Egg Dealer _Shadow the Hedgehog_

E.G.G. H.A.W.K. 2

Sakura, the Love Angels, and the Winx Girls flew at the robot, flying circles around the machine, which was kind of hard to do, due to its size. They used their special attacks on it, but to no avail. Eggman then used an energy pulse to knock the flyers back, and then he fired many weapons at the ones below, but Saturn blocked it with her Silent Wall.

"Give it up ladies!" Eggman shouted haughtily, "You're all way out of your league!"

"He's right!" Bloom grunted, "Even Darkar never had this type of fire power!"

"Hold on a sec, I think I have something that may help." Techna pulled out a small device. "This gizmo can short circuit any machine, but I need to find the weak spot first."

"Leave that to me." Mercury activated her visors and scanned the Egg Hawk 2. "The only weak point is found underneath the machine."

"Not a problem!" Techna dived right under and activated the device. As she escaped, the Egg Hawk 2 started shaking.

"What…? YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Eggman snarled.

"I'll take it from here." Zoey jumped in the air and powered up. _"Strawberry Bell, Full Power!"_

Zoey destroyed the machine and only the Egg Hawk itself remained. "Argg… retreat!"

"Did we get him?" asked Layla.

"Look! He's get away!" Mars shouted.

Renee growled, "Man the guy is stubborn."

Eggman tried to make a getaway as the girls chased after him. It was a three minute chase through the ghost town as Eggman fired a series of missiles and lasers to slow em down.

"This mecha bird is fast!" Mercury exclaimed, "I bet it's those two rudders that give speed! Jupiter, attack them!"

"Got it… _Supreme Thunder!"_ Jupiter fired a bolt of lighting at the two rudders, destroying them.

"I've got this… _Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"_ Sailor Moon destroyed the Egg Hawk as Eggman escaped in his Egg Mobile. Sailor Moon boosted Zoey into the air and she got face to face with Eggman.

"Told ya that you were gonna pay!" Zoey said before boot kicking Eggman in to the sky.

"You haven't seen the last of me; oh you are all so going to regret knowing that I exist!" Eggman shouted as he cleared in to the sky.

All of the girls cheered, especially Venus. "Alright, we it did! Yeah!" She then took her two index fingers and held them out proudly giving the sign for victory.

"That was a close fight," Neptune agreed, "But what about Sonic, and the others?"

Background Music: VS METAL _Sonic Rivals_

Part her question was answered, as Sonic and Metal bounced of a wall near them, causing a huge blast. Uranus, Saturn and Pluto were first to react.

"Look!" Uranus exclaimed, "Metal's still going!"

"Sonic too!" Pluto pointed out.

All the girls watched in horror as Sonic was getting beet up in mid air. "METAL!" Saturn cried, "STOP IT!"

Metal was distracted by her for a while giving Sonic the advantage to land a kick in the head right on to the concrete creating a huge outburst. The young women all saw the crack coming and made their ways onto opposite sides of it, still shaking from the force of its vibrations. It soon began to ripple and travel throughout the area. Glass windows cracked into nothingness, the bonding of walls shifted and broke apart. Seconds later, Sonic jumped out of the crater but collapsed. He struggled to get on his feet but Metal kicked him hard hurling him towards the girls. Then Metal started choking him. "Oh no, Sonic!" Ririka cried. She ran at Metal, jumped on it and starts slamming her fists on its head. "This stupid thing may look like Sonic but its bad!"

"Wait! I think I've got it!" Mercury pulled out her computer and scanned Metal. "I really hope this works!"

Ririka continued to punch, kick and even bite Metal as Mercury continued scanning. Finally it let go of Sonic and started to fizz up. It was overloading!

"Okay Sonic! Attack it now!" Mercury called.

Sonic used spin dash and sent Metal flying. He collapsed again and Venus ran to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live." He gave Mercury the thumbs up. "Thanks Mercury, you saved us!" She just blushed at that. Suddenly they heard the sound of engines. They all see Metal still rushing at Sonic yet again. "You gotta be kidding me…" He struggled himself up and dashed at Metal. It knocked him to a wall but he punched it into the sky. "Time I finished this!" He jumped after Metal. As he did, his right foot was coated in orange energy. "Here I come! _Chaos Lighting Kick!"_ He slammed his foot right on Metal, blasting it to the ground and destroying it once and for all. As he landed, Sonic began breathing hard and the girls went to congratulate him.

Lily rested her hand on his shoulder. "That was some serious fighting there! Way a go!"

"You're not seriously injured, are you?" Flora asked.

Sonic shock his head, his long blue Zero style ponytail waving around his back. "Naw I'm cool. Other than a few scratches, nope."

The others ran toward them with open arms.

"Sonic you're alive!" Tails called out as he flew towards Sonic. "I'm glad you're okay!"

"You really gave us quite a scare Sonic." Knuckles chuckled.

"Yeah, well what can I say? Just a new challenge for me."

"You've got a weird way to look of challenges Sonic." Blaze said.

Sonic's eyes widened, "Blaze! I thought you-"

"Long story," Silver interrupted, "Right now we-"

"SONIIIIIC…!!!"

Silver was interrupted when Amy yelled as she ran to the group, which hearing her call made Sonic's skin cringe and his brain forced to make commands to his feet to run as fast as he can, as far as he can. Before he could react however, Amy threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around him as she cried on his shoulder.

"S-S-Sonic, I'm so glad you're alive! You don't know much I cried when I thought you died in Eggman's trap. I… lost you t-t-twice already! I don't want to lose you again! I...just don't know what…I'd do without...you!"

She sobbed so loud, Sonic felt sorry for her and comforted her. Even the other girls felt sorry for her. They would have acted the same way of they thought any of the ones they loved was killed.

"…Anyway I think we should all head back home for now," Silver finished, "We could all use a brake. And we'll give Princess Elise the heads up…"

1:12a.m. Australia; G.U.N. Fortress…

Background Music: G.U.N. Fortress _Shadow the Hedgehog_

A G.U.N. troop entered the office of the G.U.N. Commander. "Sir?"

"What is it?"

The troop shows a disk. "I think you should see this."

The commander takes the dick and pops it into his p.c. In the disk showed the Magical Girl fighting the Egg Hawk.

"Those were the same girls who threatened to kill Sonic! Place all operatives on alert, I want those girls arrested!"

The troop saluted, "Yes sir!"


	7. Runnin' From The 'Law'

Background music: Final Haunt _Shadow the Hedgehog_

10:27p.m. Australia; Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop…

It was a bright and sunny day; Sonic was showing Princess Elise around, Charmy, Cream and Ririka were helping Big look for his Froggy, Silver and Blaze had some catching up to do… if you know what I mean, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, the Babylonians and the Sailor Scouts visited Knuckles, Tikal and Chaos on Angel island 'Shadow acted shyly around Tikal which was unusual', and the Winx Girls, Sakura, Amy, the Love Angels, Victor, Espio and the Mew Mews visited Tails, Cosmo and Gamma.

Stella, Zoey and Corina were complaining over the cold workshop. "I don't get it, why is it so cold all the time?"

"Because, the heat would cause the machines to overload on us, you don't want that do you?" Techna explained, still looking at the gadgets in awe. "I am still surprised that someone so young is capable of building such advance machines, he reminds me of myself when I was his age."

Bloom agreed, "Kids his age that I know are usually into video games." Needless to say, Musa, Kikki, Layla, Hinagiku, Sakura and Victor were playing Capcom vs. SNK: Fight for the Millennium.

Momoko was watching dreamily out the window as she watched Tails and Cosmo. Tails was sitting against a wall smiling shyly at Cosmo who was sitting on his lap, playing with his ears and smiling lovingly at him. Tails started to tilt his head a little and Cosmo leaned towards him and pressed her lips on to his. Momoko started to drool.

"Momoko! What are you looking at? And why are you drooling?"

"WHAA! Don't scare me like that Yuri!"

"You were drooling over the window. What is out there anyway?"

Yuri looked over the window and saw the two children in a lovey-dovey state. She grinned at this.

"Heh, heh… well those two do look pretty cute together."

"I'm glad they've got each other," Amy added, "They really need each other, since they're past was a bit tragic."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Flora.

"Tails is an orphan, as you can see he never knew his parents; his mom died a week after his birth, and as dad was killed in a Civil War that happened a long time ago. And Cosmo, who I think is a year older than Tails, is a planetary demon and the last of her kind. Her entire family and friends were killed be a deadly force."

"Sorry I asked…" She said sadly.

"Don't worry about it; just be glad they weren't listening. Oh and one more thing…" Amy gave Techna a box of gears. The gears were air boards and anti-gravity skates. The skates were customized like Shadow's boots but designed with the same color of foot ware each girl wore when they are transformed. "Tails got this ready for you, when Eggman rears his egg shaped head again, this should help you keep up with us."

"Thanks Amy, this will be of help."

Background Music: Welcome to Station Square _sonic adventure_

11:09a.m. Australia; Station Square, Grand Terminal…

"So how many times has Big lost his Froggy?" Ririka ask Cream.

The rabbit shrugged, "Maybe 3… or 6… I lost count."

"Well I'm gonna look over on that side of the street. You two look over here."

The two nodded and they all spread out. As Ririka was looking, she ran into an armored troop.

"Are you the one called Nurse Angel Ririka?"

"Wow! Guess I'm famous in the whole world!" she giggled.

"Famous, noting! You're under arrest for attempting the destruction of a legend!" And before she could say "Epp…", he used some kind of zapping device on her. She felt her powers draining.

"Hey what's goin on? My magic is weak!"

"It's called a power disrupter and your powers are useless for the next hour." As the solder was dragging Ririka to a copter, Big, Charmy, and Cream took notice.

"Hey! What where are you going with her mister?" Charmy asked.

"Why I am arresting her, of course."

"But she's too young to go to jail!" Big retorted.

"Yes, but it was strict orders from the commander, and I'd hate to disobey him." And with that he left.

"Don't worry Ririka!" Cream called out, "We'll tell Mr. Sonic, and everyone else and we'll get you out!"

11:19a.m. Australia; Somewhere over Central City…

Duration time left: 0:56

Apparently Ririka was the last person they rounded up; G.U.N. had gotten all the other girls early.

"Those guys don't know what really happened yesterday." Serena explained, "But we gotta get outta here!"

"How?" asked Renee, "Our powers are still a duded."

"I've got something that may help. Stella?" She nodded at Techna and pulled out the gears out of her sub pocket.

"What's that?" Mercury asked, almost drooling over the equipment.

"It's called EX-Gear!" Stella declared emphasizing 'EX-Gear'. "The fox kid made this for us so that we could keep up with the speed! Remember Sonic's Ark adventure? We can do what he did! After all, they've taken our powers, but not our moves!"

"This should help us out run the military." Trista said smiling.

"Well now's the time to test them out!" Sakura said, "Let's get ready!"

'………………………'

Background music: Let's Make It! _Sonic Adventure 2_

The military helicopter flew high over Central City. "This is Roger-Bravo-Delta heading due south over Capital City, requesting orders, over." The reply came back. "Has the cargo been secured, over?" "That's a 10-4; we locked the girls in the cell, over." Said the pilot. There was a pause, then the guy on the other end said, "Uh, Roger- Bravo-Delta, you are aware that the subjects are stronger than the average young girl, very cunning, not to mention mysterious powers, over?" "Yes, I fired they're powers and- WHAT!? WAIT A SEC!" "I didn't read that, over." "The girls have escaped! They've taken out everyone aboard and-" "What's wrong? Come in, over!" "WHAT IN THE WORLD?!"

Fortunately for Zoey, she still had cat like agility. She busted open the door with one kick and landed on a wing. The other girls joined her and fortunately, it fit all of them. They were wearing there new anti-gravs and got there airboards ready.

"Freeze! What do you think you doing?! Catch those kids!"

"No where to go but down," Lita said.

Layla gulped, "R-ready? 1…2…3!"

And all the girls hopped on the boards and jumped down into the city screaming at the top of their lunges: "YYYYEEEEAAAAA!!!"

Background music: City Escape _Sonic Adventure 2_

Duration time left: 0:49

When they landed, the girls started boarding down the road. As they did they heard a scary announcement:

_Attention all units, be on the look out for a group of female humans ages ranging from ten to nineteen. All not armed but dangerous._

"Oh great!" Raye moaned, "Now there really gonna get us!"

"Don't worry about them!" Hinagiku called out, "Just keep going!"

So they slid back and forth across the street, keeping from running into the many cars. They turned down a few side avenues, knowing that it could be a trap. After several near misses with cars and the sides of buildings, not to mention boarding off a couple of ramps, the girls finally were launched off the side of a road, landing in a park. Since the ground was now flat, the girls couldn't use their airboards any longer. They looked around and saw some big wooden crates blocking a staircase. "That doorway should lead us downtown," Serena pointed out.

"Leave it to me!" Kikki said. She kicked the crates hard, breaking them. They activated the jets on their feet and skated up the stairs. They skated down the long staircase in front of him, coming to another section of the park. Straight ahead was a staircase with a large pit full of metal pillars that went up and down. Of course they took the stairs instead of the pillars. They followed the path at the top of the stairs to the left and skated through the archway the path led up to and ended up back in the streets. Checking the signs, they started skating down the hill in front of him, once more watching out for cars. They skated down the many turns and corners on the street, finally arriving in a parking lot near another park. They skated past the cars and up one of the two brick stairways on a grassy hill. They skated down the pipe and skated up the side of the wall. After a fun run down the pipe, they came to the end of the trail, which led to a straight path. They skated down the path and up the big loop-de-loop and skating down the side of the skyscraper right next to it. They jumped off the side and used the jets to slow their descent as they neared the ground, landing in another park.

"Whew! Now that that was a rush!" Michelle side exasperated, "Are you alright, Hotaru?"

"I'll be fine, mama…"

"I'm surprised that Sonic is used to this… then again, he has been doing this since he was five," Bridget said.

"Hm…?"

"What is it, Amara?" Mina asked.

"Hold on a sec, think I hear something…"

Amara listened closer to the sound as it got louder. Then her eyes shrank.

"CONVEY! SIX WHEELS OFF ROAD!"

Duration time left: 0:24

Background music: The Mad Convoy Race _Sonic Adventure 2_

As if she saw the future, a very loud honking noise was heard. They turned around. They gasped. Hurtling down the hill was a giant convoy bearing the G.U.N. logo. It was so big that it took up the entire street.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S ROAD RAGE!" Corina ordered.

The girls pushed their jets to the red and skated down the hill. Fortunately, on pedestrians were on the road. After a ten minute chase the girls made it under the bridge where the truck couldn't reach. The truck crashed and the driver went unconscious.

"Man! All this running is getting me tired!" Musa breathed out.

"Yeah, we should walk for a while," Ririka agreed.

So they all walked for another ten minutes taking rest at the way. Then they made it to Mission Street.

"This street should take us right to Station Square!" Kikki beamed.

That's when a really big robot dropped down from the top of a building and started walking towards them. It strode forward on two big bent-back legs, each with three "toe" pads. The legs connected to a large body with two intake vents on either side of the front, an even larger intake and rocket engine system on the body's underside, a visible cockpit on the body's top and a triple barrel machine gun right beneath the cockpit. Coming out of either side of the robot's back were two big boxes with hinged lids, probably missile launchers. Momoko groaned. "You just had to open your big mouth."

The mech's pilot radioed in to the commander. "This is F-6T Bigfoot of Scorpion Troop reporting in. I have the targets in sight and proceeding to intercept."

"Roger. Have them ready for me."

Background music: Heavy Dog _Shadow the Hedgehog_

F-6T G.U.N. B.I.G.F.O.O.T.

_Now for your sake and mine, see girls trying to evade the robot instead of fighting it, okay._

The fight lasted three minutes and the girls are getting exhausted. "Okay, the girls are getting tired, they won't cause much trouble… what a minute…? 5…4…3…2…1…checkmate!"

Suddenly, the girls felt a surge of power through them. "Hey… my powers are returning!" said Bloom.

"I can feel mine too!" said Sakura. "We can transform now!" So they did and they destroyed the mech and the pilot escaped. As that happened a helicopter flew in and the G.U.N. Commander stepped out being followed by six armored troops.

"Are you the creep who sent those troops to sick us?" Mars asked.

"That's right little lady! You hooligans are in violation of many codes! It's game over…"

"Do you really need to rush into conclusions, commander?"

"What! Shadow!"

The troops turned to see Sonic, Shadow and the rest of there allies. Shadow walked towards the Commander. All the troops knew what Shadow could do and they retreated a ways back.

"I could have you killed for that…"

"I would like to see a lowly human like you to try." Shadow turned around and walked to the Girls.

"They are innocent; these females have been had by Eggman. They really mean no harm."

"And these girls helped us defeat Eggman yesterday!" Elise added, "They are to be treated in the warmest welcome possible!"

"GAAA! Princess Elise, my sincerest apologies! But I am however fascinated by the fact that these females have these supernatural abilities."

"Your not gonna probe us are you?" Bloom asked.

"Don't worry your pretty little head." The commander held out a disk, "This disk carries your DNA samples. We find the answers from it."

Suddenly, a metal claw came out of no where and snatched the disk from the commander's hand. Everyone turned to see Eggman laughing with the disk in his hands.

"Fools! Don't you know always have a plan B? With this DNA disk, I will create the ultimate weapon!" And with that, he flew off laughing.

"Oh man!" Wave groaned, "this is bad; capital B-A-D bad!'

"What's so bad about it?" Ririka asked.

"Didn't you listen to the commander?" Tails responded, "That disk contains your DNA!"

"The DNA contains your magic codes," Cosmo continued, "If Eggman manages to crake those codes he'll use your powers against us!"

"Oh that is bad!" Jupiter groaned, "Anyone knows where he's going?"

Wave pulled out her tracker device. "He's headed towers Space Station Ark."

"Alright Elise, you stay with the commander and unless he does something stupid again you should be safe with him." Sonic pulls out real blue Chaos Emerald. "Shadow, Silver, you ready?"

Shadow pulls out his green Chaos Emerald, "Always."

"Every time," Silver concurred as he gets his purple Chaos Emerald.

"What are those guys doing, and what's with the glowing gems?" Stella asked.

"Wait and see." Espio responded.

"_Chaos… CONTROL!" _In a flash, they all disappeared. "My most sincerest apologies again princess."

"Hmphmm!" a voice cried from an ice truck. Everyone was too entranced to notice.

"Never mind about, we're just lucky nothing serious happened…"

"HMPHHMR!" the voice cried again, as everyone finally noticed the truck. The commander had his troops open it and they found something shocking.

"Sir! You're not going to believe this!" The commander walked over only to find…

"EGGMAN!?"

Indeed it was Eggman. He was shivering like a naked monkey. His mustache was as hard and cold as ice. He slumped forwarded but staggered back up.

"So you tricked Sonic and the others into going into space! Didn't you?" Elise said angrily.

"Do you think I'm capable of something that underhanded? ME?"

"YES!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh!" He fell over.

"Well if it wasn't you… then who was it?"

Eggman looked down a little. He seemed embarrassed about it.

"It was…"


	8. When History Repeats Itself

A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy New Years to all.

10:43p.m. Washington D.C; U.S.A…

Mr. President was having a peace conference with the other twelve leaders off the world when Eggman reared his Egg Shaped head on the viewing screen

"So you're Eggman!" Mr. President exclaimed, "The President of Australia told me about you!"

Then should know what I'm about. I'm here to make proposal, I want all you twelve leaders to declare me ruler of the world!"

"Ha! What makes you think that we would such a thing?" laughed the Queen of France.

"Oh I have my ways, now let me show them to you!"

The image cut to the White House. A giant laser beam smashes down through the roof of the White House, causing it to explode.

"NO! My wife and kids were still in there!"

"Actually, that was just footage from the 1996 blockbuster motion picture Independence Day, but it would be a lot like that. I will give you all twenty four hours. Eggman signing out!"

12:46p.m. Space Station Ark…

All the human girls looked around the space station in awe.

"So this is the Space Station Ark Sonic told us about," Zoey said, "We must be the first human girls to ever be in space."

"You're not." Shadow responded coldly.

"What's with him?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'll tell you later." Rouge just said.

"So where to now, Sonic?" Silver asked him.

"The best thing to do is to spread out and look for Eggman." So they all split in separate directions. Tails, Cosmo, Gamma, Omega, Tikal, Chaos, Cream, Amy, Big, Ririka and Sakura, went in to the Eternal Engine, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, the Chaotix, the Babylons, the Love Angels, and the Winx Girls explored the Meteor Herd, the Sailor Scouts, and the Mew Mews went through the Crazy Gadget, and Sonic, Shadow, and Blaze went through the Station Bay. They look in every corner of the space station but the found nothing. So they all met up again after about twenty minutes.

"So guys, found anything?" Sonic asked.

"No not yet," Sakura responded, "We looked everywhere in that giant engine room."

"We went into the bay with all the asteroids," said Musa.

"We searched through the wacky gravity mechanism of the station," said Bridget.

"Is there anywhere we didn't search?" asked Daisy.

Suddenly, lights started to flash in the highest point of the Ark.

"Ooo, look at all the pretty lights!" Charmy pointed out.

"Come on guys! We're running out time!" Everybody ran up to the point but Bloom stayed behind and stared at the planet.

"Bloom? Is the something wrong?" Flora asked.

"I don't know. It almost looks like Earth is coming closer at us… oh well! It must be the coldness of space! Let's go!"

Everyone raced to the peak of the Ark only to find Eggman laughing haughtily.

"My, my, you all made it up so fast! But I'm almost finished with the final adjustments, and you can't stop me!"

"Want a bet, doc?" Sailor Moon threatened as she grabbed her scepter.

"Sonic! Are you there?" a voice called over his wrist watch.

"Elise is that you?"

A new, disturbingly familiar voice was heard.

"Can you here me Sonic? This is an emergency!"

"EGGMAN! Is that you?"

The other Eggman in front of them started to cackle in a deep scratchy voice. "This is brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! And you fools didn't realize it quickly enough!"

'Eggman' started to shine brightly blinding almost blinding everyone. When it faded, new figure was there, shocking just about everyone. Sonic pointed to the familiar foe: "…YOU!"

Neo Metal Sonic crossed his arms and tapping his foot. "Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" If he had a mouth, they would have seen him smiling…


	9. Final Fury

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" asked Neo Metal Sonic, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. His glowing red eyes betrayed no emotion, and his face bore no expression, just as he was designed. The robot's long headpiece, sturdy appendages and black cape seemed to hearken back to his brief stint as the Metal Overlord who took control of Dr. Robotnik's battle fleet before merging with it to become a giant engine of destruction.

"Last time I checked, we were never friends!" Sonic retorted.

"So THAT'S the real Metal Sonic?" Wave asked in awe.

"The one and only!" the Badnik laughed.

Shadow suddenly felt an all too familiar chill through his body. He grits his teeth in anger because he knew what that meant… "Come out here and show yourself! I know you're here Black Doom!"

Everyone around him gasped in shock. "Oh no…" Cosmo whimpered.

"Oh yes." Black Doom floated down from the ceiling and landed next to Metal. "Did you miss me Shadow?"

"Don't fool yourself Doom! You're nothing but a horrible nightmare!"

"What? No one is giving me recondition?" said an eerier voice. A shadow slithered in front of Metal and Doom and it morphed into a humanoid figure that looked like Shadow but his hair and cloths were all white and he had blue skin.

"Mephiles," Silver spat, "What are you doing here? And we why are you even alive at all? Sonic, Shadow and I destroyed you in The Void!"

"It's not for me to say! I guess you've found out that the doctor was not involved at all."

"Wha-?" then Sonic understood, "Oh so now I get it! You gagged Eggman and tied him up, sick all these girls at me and took control of the Ark! Just one question: why?"

"For revenge of course!" Metal shouted, "All three of us have tried world domination, but you interfered and left us for dead, if we can't do it then now can. Not even those idiots the Cyniclons can stop us, and that can be done by use this giant bomb!"

Shadow's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. "You're colliding the Ark with Earth again!"

"Bingo," Black Doom answered. "I estimate you have about 1 and a half hour left before the Ark makes contact and Earth is destroyed. Enjoy the futility of your situation children, we know we are." With that, they all vanished.

"This just prefect," Knuckles stated, "This is total dajavu all over again!"

"What?" Techna asked, "This happened before?"

"Oh I remember!" Ririka recalled, "It did happen one year ago! I remember see this old man ranting on the TV…"

"…And everyone had had to evacuate in me summer school!" Zoey said.

"I still remember when Shadow and I stopped the Ark from falling," Sonic recalled…

_One Year Ago…_

_The golden haired Super Sonic and the platinum haired Super Shadow shook hands for a well done job in defeating the prototype FinaleHazard that was planning to collide with the planet Earth. As they let go, Super Sonic looked up to the dead prototype, grinned as he shouted: "Did you really think you had a chance?"_

_"The answer would be, no!" Super Shadow said, crossing his arms, spat at the monster._

_Super Sonic chuckled at that wisecrack. Super Sonic was relived that it was over. Super Shadow was wasting more energy then Super Sonic. Super Sonic gasped, as he noticed the ARK still falling._

_They stopped the Chaos Emeralds, they defeated the FinaleHazard, but the Ark is still falling because of gravitational pull of the planet. Now what? There was only one way. They have the power, they have the responsibility. They both thought of one way that can stop it._

_"No way that's getting through!" Super Sonic swore._

_"Not while we're here!" Super Shadow added._

_The two flew towards the colony in a golden glow. As they head toward the hurling colony, Super Shadow began to hear a familiar voice echoing in his head._

_"Shadow…I beg of you…give Earth a chance…to be happy!"_

_"Maria?"_

_Super Shadow was snapped back to reality when Super Sonic yelled: "NOW, SHADOW!"_

_They reached out to each other's hands as a blue and yellow energy ball formed between their hands as they both yelled out: "Chaos… CONTROL!"_

_The ball burst into a huge blast that engulfed the entire colony. However Super Shadow's powers were growing weak, he had less experience handling his super form. The two had to hold their energy to keep the Chaos Control together, but now Super Shadow's power had almost depleted, Super Sonic noticed he was switch back and forth from normal to super. "Shadow! Your powers are weakening! You gonna be you okay?"_

"_Yeah… I just…" Before Shadow could finish, he was falling into the orbit._

_Super Sonic had plenty of power thanks to years of experience in his super form, so he tried to fly toward him and catch him._

_"What're you doing!?" yells Shadow._

_"Saving your life stupid!" says Super Sonic._

_His hands were so close to his, but then the Chaos Control took effect. Super Sonic and the ARK disappeared while Shadow hurled into Earth. All Super Sonic can do was scream his name._

_"Maria…this is what you wanted, right...? This is my promise I made to you..." _

_End of Flashback_

Almost everyone who was not present at that event was in silence. "Whoa… so that's what happened," Peach whispered.

"Hey wait! If Shadow fell into the atmosphere then who is he here?" Vector asked.

"When Shadow was falling into the Earth one of Eggman's robos rescued him. I found him and Omega here locked up in a base while I was treasure hunting," Rouge explained.

"To get to the point, how strong is the Eclipse Cannon?" Neptune asked.

"Eggman's used it before, he used it on the Moon and it was blasted into half!" Sonic said not noticing Sailor Moon's left eye was twitching. "The only way to stop the Ark is by getting to the Cannon's Core."

"How can we reach the Core?" Musa asked.

Tails pulled out his palm computer to call up a holographic map of the colony and examined it for a moment. "There are a couple of routes we can use to reach the core, but its heavily guarded and we'll all have to work together to get through and stop the engines. I'll take one group, Rouge and Knuckles will lead another group, and since Sonic, Shadow and Blaze are the fastest ones here, they'll have to race for the core." Anymore instruction was cut off by a loud rumble which almost knocked everyone off balance. "Let's get going! There's not much time!" Jet remarked. The others nodded and headed out, following their own maps to the nearest entrance to the core.

Background music: Scramble for the Core _Sonic Adventure 2_

Tails, Cosmo, Gamma, Omega, Tikal, Chaos, Cream, Amy, Big, Ririka and Sakura got to the start of the path to the core. Sonic spoke to them over the communicator. "Ok you guys, your job is to get to a security door and blast it open so Rouge and her team can get in."

"No prob, Sonic!" The all walked down a short hallway and came to a room with a door at the other end. In the middle of the room were a couple of swinging maces. Right in front of them was a metal disc placed on the floor. Floating above the disc was a large round clock with two white rings around it. Ririka shot the clock with Angel Beam. It started rotating, ticking. The maces stopped moving. They walked quickly through the metal balls as the ticking got faster, making it through the door at the end of the room before the maces started again. They walked down a corridor that curved to the left, killing a Hornet, and came out into a chasm. They dropped from the doorway and onto a platform. Across a short gap was the beginning of a catwalk. They managed to hover across the gap and walked around the winding catwalk, killing the various Hornets and Hawks that shot at them, finding a door and a time switch. Several lasers moved in front of the door. Tails shot the time switch, freezing the lasers. They jumped over them and went through the door. They followed the next corridor as it curved to the right and paused. The hallway continued forward a bit, ending in a door. In front of the door was a pair of falling weights, one before the other. There was a time switch in front of them, but they all knew they had to hit the switch at exactly the right time, since the weights never fell at the exact same time. When both weights were halfway up or down, Ririka shot the switch and walked under the weights, going through the door before the timer ended and they fell. They found themselves was in a room with a falling weight blocking the exit door. The time switch was on the right hand wall. Gamma shot the switch and they ran under the weight, going through the door. Several floating Artificial Chaos hovered around the shaft, firing lasers. Omega locked onto the robots and fired missile blasts, destroying them. The platform stopped in front of a catwalk leading to a door. They went through the door and were in another large room with toxic waste and block portals. They saw a ledge held up by some pillars near the left side of the room and thought she should try to get there. They waited until some blocks were in the arrangement of a sort of staircase and shot the nearby time switch, freezing all movement in the room. They jumped across the blocks and got to the ledge as the timer went off and movement resumed. They saw another, higher ledge on the wall at the end of the room. Cosmo pointed out that there was something on it, but she couldn't quite see what. They waited for the blocks to be lined up with the ledge and shot a time switch attached to the far wall, freezing everything. As the timer ticked down, jumped across the blocks, landing on the ledge as time ran out. They saw there was a large door on the wall it was shut tight, just like it was last year. They unleashed their attacks on the door and destroyed it. Sonic came on the radio. "Wait a go you guys! Rouge and her group are on there way now, you'll have to monitor from here on."

Ririka wiped her brow, "Okay, let's just get to the Core and hope the others can pull the rest of this off."

Background music: Cooperation _Sonic Adventure 2_

Rouge, Silver, the Chaotix, the Love Angels and the Mew Mews had gone through the security door Tails and his team blasted open. A second door had risen behind it, but it could open just by approaching it. They were now in a large cylindrical room. In the middle of the room was a large circular platform with four tall pillars of varying heights, each with metal blocks placed around them at different places. In the center of the room was a large red button under a glass dome. High on the wall of the room was a passageway sealed by bars. Yellowish water rushed from the passage and down to the floor, forming a shallow moat around the middle platform. There were two other doors in the room, one behind the waterfall, one at the other end of the room. "Rouge, you and your team's objective is to drain the core of the water. This will enable Knuckles and his team to do their part. All you have to do is hit the big button in the middle, but to do that you have to find the switch that opens the glass case."

"Got it, Fox Boy. We'll get the job done." They saw a time switch on top of the tallest pillar. Rouge spread her demonic wings from back and flew to the pillar. Both doors opened. Rouge jumped off the pillar and glided down to the waterfall, following the others through the door behind it before it could close. They were in a large room full of toxic waste and block portals. There was a hallway on the right wall, but blocks kept moving over it. A time switch sat beneath the hallway. Corina used her trusty Heart Arrow and shot the switch when a block moved away from the hallway, freezing everything. They glided through the hallway. Ahead of them was a path littered with Shield Hunters and moving blocks from block portals. Daisy used her Rainbow Lip Liner and cut them into pieces. They went through the door and found a time switch and a normal switch. They hit both switches and ran back the way they had come, working their way past all the blocks and the toxic waste room, running out through the door leading back to the main room just before the timer ran out and it closed. They ran to the middle of the room, where the big red button was now exposed. Rouge hit it. Water started to flood from the waterfall passage. They quickly ran to the security door and got through it as the water level started to rise. Tails contacted them. "Good job guys! Go to the Core and rest, Knuckles and his team are on they're way over."

"Roger that, we're coming." Peach answered and switched off the communicator. Rouge was smiling behind them. 'I wonder if I'll run into Knucklehead on the way back. Maybe he could use a little kiss for motivation.'

Knuckles, the Winx Girls, the Babylonians, and the Sailor Scouts were now in the same room Rouge and her team had been in, except it was now completely filled with yellowish water. Knuckles listened to his instructions from Cosmo. "There is a red button somewhere behind where the water is flowing from. The button will open a door for Sonic and his team outside of your current area, allowing them to get directly to the core and stop the colony's crash course. Can you do it, Knuckles?"

"No worry's, we've got this one covered." Knuckles gave the Babylonians and the Sailor Scouts water breathing devises, with the exception of the Winx Girls who could already breathe underwater. They jumped in and started the search for the red button. They swam to the highest pillar in the room and went to the top, hitting the time switch at the top. Both doors in the room opened. They swam down and went through the door Rouge and her team hadn't used earlier. They got through the door just before it closed. He swam up a shaft and surfaced in a pool of water at the beginning of a hallway. As they got out of the water, he saw a time switch and a grid of laser bars blocking the far end of the room. Bloom hit the switch, turning off the lasers. They ran down the hallway and got past the deactivated laser emitters just before they switched back on. They were now trapped, standing on four iron crates set in the floor. They flew into a hole into the ceiling where they found a hallway that ran back over the one that he had just been in. Then they saw a normal switch and a time switch. They hit both and ran to the end of the hall, smashing through the iron crates in the floor. They dropped through a hole and landed in the water-filled shaft he had used before. They quickly dove in and swam to the bottom and through the door before it could close. They were back in the main room. They looked around and saw that the grate over the former water passage was raised. They swam up and through the passage, diving into a hole in front of another grate. They were now in a large shaft with several rotating lasers on the walls and a pit of toxic waste at the bottom. Sitting in the toxic waste was a time switch. Knuckles swam down past the lasers and hit the careful not to hit the toxic waste. A door opened on the wall next to him. They swam through the door before it closed and was in another tunnel. Ahead of them was a time switch, and a grate was at the other end. They swam forward and hit the time switch, raising the grate and also opening the door behind him. They quickly swam through the grate before it closed, and was in a room with another time switch and a large red button. Mars pressed the button. Nothing seemed to happen, but that's because it affected something somewhere else. They hit the time switch and quickly swam through the grate and door, then began heading up the tunnel. Cosmo called them up. "Excellent work, everybody! Now head to the Core and take a rest. Sonic and his team are on the final assault as we speck."

"That's good, I'll need to fix my make up," Wave remarked.

Background Music: Deep Inside Of… _Sonic Adventure 2_

Sonic, Shadow, and Blaze started through the door that had opened when Mars had hit the switch. "Is this it, Tails?" Sonic asked over his comm. watch.

"Yes, this is the last support of the path to the core. It's all up to you now, guys."

"How opportunistic. Isn't it always?" He said in sarcasm. They ran down the hallway ahead of him. A Shield Hunter immediately confronted them. Shadow killed the robot with Chaos Spear and came to the end of the hall. A large tunnel waited ahead of them. They jumped onto a rail before them and started grinding down its length, avoiding everything from enemy fire, spiked balls, and spinning lasers as they grinded down the extremely long rail. After spending maybe five minutes on the dangerous rail, they reached its end. They dropped from the end and landed in a room with little ledges on the walls and a door with a time switch in front of it. Blaze hit the time switch. The door raised then immediately began to lower. They Spin Dashed under the door before it could close and found themselves at the top of a long ramp. They started running down the ramp, and went through five loops in a row before launching from a jump ramp at the end of the path. They started to shoot past a pulley. They grabbed it and were lowered down a shaft. When the pulley stopped, they dropped to a ledge in front of a door. Unfortunately, the door wouldn't open. They looked behind them and saw a floating blob of Artificial Chaos. Sonic used a Homing Attack to destroy it, then immediately used a backward Homing Attack to get back on the ledge. They tried the door again, and this time it opened. They went through and were now in a large curving corridor with several strange ornate floating blocks and block portals with big floating blocks. The started working their way around the dangerous blocks and mowed through several Shield Hunters in his path. After a few minutes of block dodging and Hunter smashing, they jumped to the ledge and passed through the door. This next room had another rushing stream, this one going into a tunnel. Seeing no other way out, They jumped in the stream and was knocked flat butts/tail as the water swept down the tunnel. As the water went through the tunnel, it suddenly sloped down, speeding up and rushing through many twists and turns. The jumped off the last moment and ran through the final door, and entered an incredible chamber, where everyone was waiting. "Hey you guys made it!" Silver said, "There's still time to stop the Ark. Any ideas?"

Shadow look around and saw four switches on each corner of the chamber. "I'm sure those switches should pull the Ark back into a stable orbit. But they'll have to be struck out the same time." Sakura, Ririka, Saturn and Kikki ran to the switches and pulled them down at the same moment. Sure enough the Ark immediately was being pulled back. Everyone sigh in relief but a dark scratchy voice was heard.

"So you all did make it…" They all spun around to see to see Metal, Mephiles and Black Doom standing there. "Not a surprise since this HAS been already done," the alien chuckled.

Without thinking, Ririka shot a blue beam at him, but he wasn't even fazed. "…RUP!"

"Is that all you have got?"

"Yes… and no?"

"In the immortal words of Nelson Muntz: HA HA!" said Mephiles doing a Nelson Muntz impression.

"Give it up already," Sonic declared, "We stop the doomsday program and made it permanent this time."

"Sonic… I have your thoughts," Metal reminded him, "And you know well enough that where there's a will, there's a way." With that he pressed a button and a huge deformed lizard appeared in the middle.

Knuckles' eyes widen, "WHAT? YOU REVIVED THE BIOLIZARD!!??"

"That's right; it's the final peace to our plan. Now behold," Metal held the CD upward, and the three vanished along the BioLizard. Another loud rumble was made and knocked everyone off balance.

Tails pull out his palm computer and hacked the satellite system. He saw a deformed dragon with a black head, a pale blue head and a metal head pulling the Ark. "Metal, Mephiles and Black Doom have fused themselves with BioLizard, used the DNA CD to increase their power and attached themselves to the Ark! I'll give you three guesses of what their doing!"

"We can't just stand here and watch this happen," Angel Lily cried, "We've gotta stop them!"

"The only way to stop something with that type of power is with the seven Chaos Emeralds," Tikal responded, "But we only have three of them."

"I was wondering what this was." Sailor Moon pulled out a red Chaos Emerald, Zoey pulled out a yellow Chaos Emerald, Bloom pulled out an icy Chaos Emerald and Wedding Peach pulled out a white Chaos Emerald. "We found them while trying to escape G.U.N."

"Sweet! Okay guys, you should back off some." The others nodded at Sonic and backed away a bit. "Alright anyone who can power up some more, do it now!" Sailor Moon was first. She held her hands to her chest and her transformation brooch disappeared all that was left was the Silver crystal. Her clothes changed and her tiara disappeared revealing a yellow crescent moon her forehead, she was Princess Serenity once again. The Winx Girls were next; they increased their power to the max by activating they're Charmix. The Love Angel were last, their outfits started change and blend in light. When it faded, they were wearing beautiful but powerful wedding dresses.

"Whoa!" Knuckles cried.

"Beautiful!" Blaze agreed.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver focused their powers to the Emeralds and absorb the power the power. Sonic clothing changed into a yellow and black jacket, a black t-shirt, black jeans and his long golden hair was free. Shadow's black trench coat was now red and his short black and red hair was now platinum and red. Silver once donned in his Kobe Bryant jersey, was now in his futuristic green clothing and his silver star hair was now pale green. They were in their Super Forms. They gave each girl part of their power so they meet the difficulty level.

"No way!" Uranus said.

"Now this is what I call power!" Pluto agreed.

"Alright, let's finish this!" Super Sonic commanded. With that they vanished.

Background music: Supporting Me _Sonic Adventure 2_

NIGHTMARE

They all reappeared in front of the dragon. "This is the last time you all go around with your lies!" Super Silver shouted.

_Ha, ha! Back for more eh? Well the let's have some fun!_

The dragons fired a loud shockwave of noise. "Hold on everyone! _Wedding Bells!"_ Wedding Peach produced a band of bells and countered the noise.

_You think you can stop us? We are all powerful!_ The blue dragon fires a changed up ball of light.

"_Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_ Venus used a more powerful attack. It was more like a Sprit Bomb. She throws it both attacks canceled out.

"Whoa! I'd I do that?"

"We didn't just give you part of our power just to have you fly; we also increased your powers to the max! It was the same thing I did with Tails and Knuckles when we fought against Metal Sonic MK3."

"Let me try! _Deep Submerge!"_ Neptune unwilling unleashed a snake made of water. The snake struck the Nightmare hard. It howls in pain.

"Well if Neptune can do it… _World Shaking!"_ Uranus unleashed a trilobite-like stone thing causing the monster to grimace.

_Crash and burn!_ The black dragon unleashed rings of fire and streams of icy breath. Everyone evade it has Super Silver managed to throw some space trash and Super Sonic used Homing Spin.

"Sonic! We only have 4 minutes left until impact, hurry up!" shouted Tails over the radio.

"I'll handle it, Tails!" exclaimed Super Sonic. Just then Super Sonic gets blasted by a pink laser beam.

"Take a break Sonic; we'll give it some damage," Zoey said, _"Strawberry Surprise!"_ She fires a shower a pink lights at Nightmare damaging it.

"_Daisy Rainbow Light Shower!"_

"_Lily Dream Tornado!"_

Angel Daisy summoned glowing rainbow colored meteors and Angel Lily summoned a huge tornado. Both attacks combined. Princess Serenity held the silver crystal out. A beam came out and hit the tornado. Before the tornado slammed into the Nightmare, it summons an invisible shield.

"_Mars Firebird Strike!"_ Mars surrounds herself in the image of a phoenix and dashed towers The Nightmare and enveloped it into fire.

_We bow it no one!_ The metal dragon fires a blizzard of black hearts causing everyone to scramble.

"_Sun Burst!"_

"_Wave Attack!"_

"_Digital Wave!"_

"_Dragon Blast!"_

Bloom, Layla, Techna, and Stella fired their best spells at the monster but it blasted it back.

Five minutes passed and everyone was still fight fighting hard. "Everyone!" Strom called on the radio, "60 seconds to impact, hurry up!"

Techna was getting frustrated but she noticed something on Nightmare's back. "This isn't working! That support unit must be its weak spot! If we destroy it we can finish this!"

"Okay girls, strike now!" Super Sonic called out, "I'll deliver the final blow!"

"_Sun Burst!"_

"_Wave Attack!"_

"_Digital Wave!"_

"_Dragon Blast!"_

"_Angel Aid Bomb Beam!"_

"_Thunder!"_

"_Deep Surge Attack!"_

"_Tambourine Trench!"_

"_Heart Arrow!"_

"_Silver Slash!"_

"_Uranus Space Sword Blaster!"_

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!"_

"_Pluto Deadly Scream!"_

"_Silent Glaive Surprise!" _

"_Strawberry Bell Full Power!"_

"_Sailor Planet Attack!"_

They all unleash their devastating blows giving the Nightmare a great deal of damage.

The Super Trio were last to go. As they focused, their bodies started to glow with a blinding light.

"_Sonic Overdrive!"_

"_Shadow Chaos!"_

"_Silver Star!"_

They fired huge golden, purple and green lasers, striking the Nightmare head on.

_GUUWWWAAAAAA!!! Our destiny… you cannot destroy… our destiny…, _was all they heardbefore it exploded.

Everyone cheered at their victory. "Yeah, we did it!" Kikki cheered.

"Yeah! They'll need to do better then that to beat us!" Jupiter agreed.

"Hey, is it just me or is it getting a little warm?" Renee asked suddenly.

"Warm? What do you-" Super Shadow looked down and suddenly saw that they were too late. They were just entering the atmosphere.

"We still have one chance. If we can use the Chaos Control, we can warp the colony back to its proper orbit!"

Super Silver looked at Super Sonic. "That's a big thing to transport. I wonder…" He looked at the girls. 'It's worth a shoot…' "Girls, listen up! Think happy thoughts! Think of all the happy thoughts you have!"

"WHAT?"

"JUST DO IT! When you're done with that, imagine yourself turning back the clock!"

So the did and everyone reached out their hands for a final command: _"Chaos… CONTROL!"_

Slowly, inexorably, the colony started to be encompassed by the rainbow glow. It vanished, reappearing away from the Earth, settling into its old orbit. Everyone cheered again.

"Yes! We saved the colony!" Sakura said.

"And on a top of that, we learn a new spell!" Stella said.

"I'm tired, let's get back," Saturn said.

Background Music: Stardust Speedway Good Future _Sonic CD Japan_

Two minutes later on the Observation Deck of the Ark, Sonic, Shadow, Silver and the girls revived back to their normal selves. Big had also found his Froggy and was playing it with Cream, Charmy and Hotaru.

"So, what happen to the threesome?" asked Tails.

Trista sighed. "Two of them were destroyed, but I don't know about Metal."

Serena cheered up, "At lest we known that we're not alone in the fight for freedom!"

Sonic nodded, "And at least I know that I've got back up!"

"Well, I guess we go home now," Wave concluded.

"There still a lot of days in summer left," Musa said, "We could chill in Australia for a while."

"Don't forget Sonic," Jet reminded him, "SEGA CRANIVEL is still comin up, so you'd better bring you're A game!"

"Oh but I always bring my A game!"

"Oh just can it!"

And with that, all the girls just laughed at the two rival's bickering.


	10. Vacation

Chapter 9

Background Music: Stardust Speedway Past _Sonic CD Japan_

5:04 p.m. Australia; Chao Gardens…

Sonic and the others, this being Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Tikal and Chaos, decided to show the human girls and Princess Elise lead the girls to Chao Gardens. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Cream whistled, Sonic's came up first, being the fastest. Twister, a blue chao of Sonic's, was very friendly, and was great friends with Gizmo, Hunter, Rose and Chocola, Tails' and Knuckles' Amy's and Cream's chao.

Momoko promptly scooped up the chao group and gave them a tight hug. "AAAWW, THEY'ER SSOO KE-UTE!!"

Everyone stared and watched as the chaos choked and gagged, wrestling to be free of Momoko's grasp. "Um... Ms. Momoko?"

"What is Cream?"

"I...I think they don't like you holding them so tightly..." Momoko glanced down and saw the chaos glaring back up at her. She let them go swiftly and clapped her hands together in apology. "Whoops...Sorry!"

"Chao, chao," they all said.

"Okay Cheese, you can all play now!" Cream told her pet sidekick.

All the chao cheered and ran to play. Soon most chao flew over and crowded over Tikal and Chaos to greet them.

"They're really popular here," Amara said.

"Chaos used to be the guardian here over 3000 years ago," Knuckles responded, "So it's really no surprise." The rest of them went to play with the other chao. Meanwhile on the other part of Chao Gardens, Shadow and Rouge were looking after they're own chao. Rouge caught Shadow staring at Tikal.

"So, you like Knuckles' ancestor huh?"

"Wha…? No, no I don't."

"Oh come on, she's immortal too you know."

"So? I just don't."

She just made a cunning smile. "Then why are you blushing?"

"Well…I…umm…."

Shadow's face just grew redder than his eyes. Rouge grinded a fanged smile. "Aww, you look so cute!"

"Oh just stop it!"

Background Music: Welcome to Station Square _sonic adventure_

7:05p.m. Australia; Station Square, Central Hotel…

Few hours passed and the girls were ready to check in, Blaze was joining them and Club Rouge was in need of repairs. Problem was who was going to bunk with whom.

"…Okay I've got it!" Serena answered, "Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina and will sleep in one room, Blaze, and Silver in another, Hotaru is with Sakura and Ririka, Tirsta and Rouge will bunk with the angels, the Mew Mews will share a room, Bloom with Musa, Elise, Flora, Techna and Layla and Amara, Michelle will bunk with Stella. That leaves Shadow and Tikal and that should be it!"

"Works for me!" Ririka said.

"Wow Meatball Head, that's the smartest thing you ever came up with!" Raye teased.

"Gee, th- HEY!"

8:02a.m. Australia; Station Square, Central Hotel…

Silver walked into his room and tossed his bag on the bed. A typical moment occurred and the mattress sunk straight down as the bed support broke and collapsed beneath. Silver just stood there with an annoyed look, as if he almost saw that coming. Blaze heard and walked in. "Dang. That's really inconvenient," she commented.

"Yep."

Blaze flashed a sly fangy grin. "Don't look so down. I have a plan."

"And that would be…?"

She waved her tail between his legs. "You're welcome to share mine."

Silver was caught off guard by the remark and almost fell. "You mean… at the same time… together… both of us? You're just messing around…right?" He never knew she was so bold around those she loved.

"I'm serious. It's be a while. Besides…" put her hands on his shoulders and whispered to his ear, "We might be able to make each other's sleep a bit more comfortable. If not for yourself, then do it because I'm asking. We're not going to do anything. Please?"

FAINT

"Oh crud. Silver? Silver, wake up. Are you all right?" Krystal asked as she tried to shake him. There was no response. She tried to move him and yell at him but it wouldn't work. She sighed, "Forgive me for this," she place her hand on his chest and sent a surge of heat through his body. He woke up and brought the top of his body straight up in an instant.

"BlazeIwouldlovetoshareyourbedandImeanthatinthemostgentlewaypossible."

"Don't worry about it. It's my pleasure," she said to him, trying to keep him from feeling embarrassed. He brought up his hand to his face and licked his finger and thumb, then proceeded to put out the small flame on the tip of his hair.

"Uh… thanks Blaze." They stood looking at each other for a few more minutes. Sliver made the first move. "I'm gonna… uh… take a really cold shower now."

"Um… sure. I trust you." She made her way out the door, but quickly threw her head back with a sly smile. "Oh Silver. You probably might want to hold off on that shower… your just gonna get dirty again tonight," she purred. She giggled and ran outside.

Silver hadn't moved yet, but went from smoking hot to almost completely soaked in perspiration, courtesy of Blaze's last remark. He got up and walked over to his bathroom. He closed the door behind him and locked it…

"YEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!"

1:55a.m. Australia; Station Square, Central Hotel…

That night, Shadow was having another restless dream. One that has haunted him since his time away from the Space Station Ark. He saw him and his once-only friend, Maria Robotnik, running away from the G.U.N. soldiers as they invaded it. As they got to an escape pod, Maria closed it around Shadow as one of the bullets struck the girl. Before he was launched to Earth, he hears her last words, pleading to him to make the world a better place. Once again, the dream ended with him being launched towards Earth. "MARIAAA!" he shouted, snapping out of his dream. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Not again…"

"Shadow? What's wrong?" Tikal was awakened from the scream.

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing." "Are you sure? Something is bothering you. What is it?" "I...it's just a dream. Really." Shadow said. "A dream?" Tikal asked, still antagonizing him. Shadow shook his head. "It's not just a dream. It's a recurring nightmare of the past." Shadow lowered his head. "A dream I wish would stop. I really wish it would." He placed his left handover his eyes. He was holding back from crying. Tikal went from her bed to Shadow's. "It's okay. I'm here. You don't have to worry about anything else." The apocalyptician slowly smiled at her, then rested his head on her shoulder. "Thank you." Shadow said, as she stroked his hair softly.

She noticed Shadow had went back to sleep. She gently placed his head back on his pillow and she went back to her bed. "Tikal..." Shadow mumbled in his sleep. She looked at the apocalyptician. "...thank you..." She smiled at him, blushing slightly. She began to sleep when he said "...Rouge was right. I do love you..." Her eyes snapped open and she looked at the hedgehog. "You do?" She asked. He just nodded before he started snoring. She smiled and went back to sleep, her face beet red.

In another room, Stella, Amara, and Michelle weren't getting any sleep at all. Someone on the floor above them was playing heavy metal music at full blast for the past THREE HOURS! "AAAGH! SOMEONE STOP THAT MUSIC!" Amara shouted.

"WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Michelle shouted, she had enough cotton in her ears to say that she had a sheep in her ears. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Stella cried. "I'M STOPING THIS NOW!" she ran out of the room. Five minutes later, the music stopped, and then the sounds of major action and destruction occurred. Soon, Stella was back in the room. "You didn't kill those who were in there, did you?" asked Michelle. "Naw just mutilated them slightly." Stella said, getting back in bed. The two looked at her quizzically.

Upstairs, the room was a mess. One guy had a busted guitar on his head. They other two looked they went to Heck and back.

"How were we to know people was in the room below us?" "Tell me bout it Jim. Then again, this 'is' a hotel. Sorry bout the guitar James." "Eh, don't worry, Axel. We can buy a new one."

Background Music: Welcome to Station Square _sonic adventure_

7:23a.m. Australia; Station Square, Central Hotel…

At the cafeteria, MOST of the guys were eating breakfast. "Well, how did everyone sleep last night?" Blaze asked. "I gotta admit, the beds here ARE comfy!" Serena said, shoving two biscuits in her mouth. "Much better than what we used to sleep on!" Hinagiku said, going after a strip of bacon, before Zoey got hold of it.

"I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud," said Flora still dazed."It's the same old, same old for me." Corina said. "Hmm... I wonder where Mama and Papa are?" Hotaru asked, after swallowing some scrambled eggs. "Yeah, and Stella, Shadow and Tikal?" Lita agreed. A bit of their questions were answered when Stella, Michelle, and Amara stumbled, then completely fell, down the stairs. They were completely devoid of sleep. "Just five more minutes, ma!" Stella muttered. "Ugh, I never thought I'd like to sleep in the morning." Amara said. Michelle nodded. The first thing the three did was crawl over to the coffee table and took at least three cups of coffee… EACH! Then, they crawled over to the table and sat down. "Yeesh! What happened to you three?" Kikki asked. "Would you imagine those Heavy Metal loving boys on the floor above us?" Michelle said. 

"Ouch." Renee winced. "And you got no sleep, right?" "We did get about an hour before the music started again." Amara said. "And here I thought smashing a guitar over one guy's head would make them shut up." Stella said. "Have anyone seen Shadow or Tikal yet?" Michelle asked. "Who knows?" Just then, the two came down the stairs, holding hands. Rouge continued, not knowing they were here. "They're probably coming down here, holding hands, glancing at each other with those goofy, lovey-dovey faces. They must have confessed last night or something, and-" "You are absolutely right." "-that I'm absolutely right, and..." Rouge continued before stopping in mid sentence, relaxing that was Shadow talking. She turned around and saw him holding hands with her. "...I'm absolutely stupefied..." "Okay, I must know. When?" Yuri asked. "Oh, about a few minutes before Stella's rampage." Tikal responded. "So, you know about it, too?" Stella questioned. The two nodded.

"So what do we do today?" Bloom asked.

"Why don't we go to Twinkle Park?" Silver suggested.

"Sounds like fun!" Ririka said. "Let's go!"

8:14a.m. Australia; Station Square, Twinkle Park…

Background Music: Twinkle Cart _Sonic Adventure_

"Wow, look at all the rides and games! I wanna try them all!" Sakura ecstatically said as she looked around.

"So where can we go first?" Layla asked. Before that was answered, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Tails and Cosmo arrived. Amy was holding a large bag of money. Sonic had a look of triumph, and wasn't the least bit modest to show it. Tails had a bright smile on his face and was holding hands with Cosmo, who was wearing her green dress again.

"I see you made a bet and won," Trista said smiling.

"They didn't even know what hit em." answered the blue haired apocalyptician proudly. "I run faster than lightning. What could've EVER possessed them to make that bet with me? With great speeds like mine, roller coasters are SOOOOOOOOO slow!"

"Showoff…" Blaze and Rouge muttered in unison.

"ANYWAY, where to first?" Zoey changing the conversation.

"Let's go play some games, then we could go on some rides and get lunch after that." Stella suggested.

The first game they played was the fish catching game. Sonic went first. "Can I use my hands instead of the net?" he asked the keeper. "NO!" he answered. "Sheesh, alright then." Sonic said, and then eyed the fish very carefully. He knew that the nets broke easily in the carnival games, so he made sure to use precise aim. After a few seconds of watching the fish, he swiped them with the net with lightning speed, catching every fish, and having them tossed at Elise, who successfully caught them. The fish keeper was awed with surprise. "H-how did you do that?" he asked. "Simple." Sonic answered in a cool tone. "I AM the fastest thing alive after all." He then looked at the prizes. "And, since I caught all of them, that entitles me to three of the prizes." "WHAT?! What are you talking about?! You only paid for one game!" "Tails, please examine this fishing net." He said while handing it to the kitsune. "Sure thing Sonic." He said while accepting it. He looked at every angle, and then handed it back to Sonic. "Just as I suspected. These nets were dried by an open flame before use, making them break with contact of water."

"Hey that's cheating!" Musa snarled.Sonic turned to the fish keeper, and said, "We'll pretend we didn't examine the net, if you give us free choices of the prizes. Do we have a deal?" Grumbling, the fish keeper responded, "Yeah, sure. Just be quick about it. I guess that was a pretty stupid thing to try to out speed Sonic."

"Yep!" Serena agreed.

"Oh Sonic, you're so tactful!" Beamed Amy as she hugged him tightly. "How did you know?" "Um, Amy? That's too tight." He said. Then she let go. "Anyways," he continued, "I can't take ALL of the credit for that. My buddy Tails here once told me about how some carnival games try to rip people off by rigging their games. I would've been clueless about it if he didn't say anything about it, not that my lightning fast reflexes didn't have anything to do with it, like I said before, you should also thank Tails for that bit of info." "That's right." Said Tails proudly. "Now let's take some prizes!"

So everyone took one plushy of Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Silver, and Chaos. Serena took one of each.

Knuckles looked around, but didn't find what he was looking for. "Hey. Why don't they have a plushy of me?""Perhaps you're not popular enough?" answered Sonic as he grinned at the Sonic and Tails plushies that he took for himself. "Sorry about that." Answered the fish keeper. "That was a hot selling item. The other stands took them for themselves before I could get them." Knuckles grinned at this. "Hear that, Sonic? I'M a hot selling item." "You sure are." Cooed Rouge. This made him slightly blush. "I think there are more Knuckles plushies at the ring tossing games." Cosmo inquired. "There are also light and dark chao plushies." "Hear that?" asked Rouge, then turned toward Knuckles. "I could win one for you, if you don't mind accepting prizes from a cute girl." "Mind it?" he said. "I don't mind, if you're good at ring toss, that is." "Oh, I'm very good. So good in fact, that I'll even win a plushy of myself for you as well."

9:36a.m…

Sonic and the gang were at leaving the ring tossing games, each carrying their prizes. "I find it really hard to believe that Rouge was able land more rings than me." Said Sonic. "Just admit that I'm better than you." Said Rouge. "It'll save you the humiliation." "I'll just deny it longer..." "Uh-huh, sure." So then they all decided to go on they rides and roller coasters. The first ride they went on was the Sound Breaker which was said to rival Sonic's speed. Ririka was in front of the line. She walked over to the line, but a small midget stopped her. "Hold it! You must be of a certain height ride this ride. Are you of a certain height?" "Are YOU?" "Um… I'm not authorized to answer that!" "Practice what you preach!" The midget looked around. "Look, if you promise not to make a scene, I'll let you in, but just this once. Deal?" "Deal!"

After everyone was fastened, the ride began. As it was advertised, the roller coaster really DID go as fast as Sonic. It went through many loops and turns, each turn being a very sharp one, and each loop going really fast.

It took the ride exactly five minutes to end. Everyone got off; feeing somewhat dizzy, Hotaru and Flora was throwing up, except for Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, who were smiling.

"That was fun you guys!" beamed Sonic. "We have got to do that again sometime!" "Same here." Tails agreed. "What did you think, Amy?" "A, bit... too fast." Amy said while still clinging to Sonic's arm. "You get used to it after a while." Said Knuckles. "Once you do, any other speed becomes just plain boring." "Well, what should we do now?" asked Sonic. "We'll let Amy decide this time." "Thank you Sonic." Said Amy as she looked around, finally letting go of Sonic's arm, "How about we go to the tunnel of love? It'll be so romantic!" Sonic gulped at this. Tails, Silver, Knuckles and Shadow slightly blushed. "That sounds wonderful!" said Rouge happily. "I've never been on it before. It'll be a nice experience, right, Knux?" "Um, yeah, sure." "I bet it's also your first time being alone with someone in a dark place as well." "Kind of, sort of... "

"If I may ask," Techna began, "What's the tunnel of love?"

Everyone but Tikal, Silver, Tirsta, and the other Winx gave her strange looks. "You really are from another realm…" Elise uttered. She expland it to them. And they soon got the picture, they all were a little disappointed because there boyfriends wasn't here, so they had to stay behind.

Amy tugged them over to the Tunnel of Love, where the admission guy let them in free because they all "Looked like such a cute couple," which caused Musa most fall over from laughing, and Sonic to grumble.

So in the tunnel, Amy was resting with Sonic, he decided not to baby about it. Shadow and Tikal were making out and so were Tails and Cosmo and Silver and Blaze. But Knuckles and Rouge…

"Wanna play a game?" "Depends on what kind of game it is." It'll be fun. I call it, 'what color Emerald am I holding?'" "You got a Chaos Emerald on you?" "I sure do. Wanna trade?" "I don't think so. That's MY Master Emerald!" "I'm just kidding." Rouge laughed. "You really need to loosen up. I think you've been on that island for far too long." "I am the protector of the emerald. It's my job." "Tell me. When's the last time you've dated?" "If you're implying that I've never been on a date before...never mind." Rouge placed her arms around him, which made him cause to get a deep, red blush. "You guessed the right color." She said as she took out the red Chaos Emerald. "Your prize… is this." She then kissed him on the lips. Knuckles froze. Rouge sat back down. "Your first kiss?" "Well, like THAT anyways."

Later…

So how did go love birds?" Musa teased.

"Not another word…" Knuckles warned.

Soon after those three boys were walking near and the recognized Stella. "Well, lookie here. It's the men who could jam!" Stella said sarcastically. "Shove it, blonde!" Jim said. "What's her problem?" Hinagiku asked Michelle. "Those are the boys who kept us up all night." "Yeah, so?" Jim said still continuing the argument.

"SO? We got only an hour of sleep!" Stella bellowed.

Bloom butt in. "That's enough you two! Don't you think this argument is rather senseless?"

"He/She started it!"

"Yo Jim, listen to Red and let's go; were already late!" Axle called out.

"Alright, I'm coming!" And he left.

"Hey, why don't get something to eat now?" Layla asked.

"YEA! LUNCH TIME!" Stella, Serena, Momoko, Zoey and Kikki ran almost at Sonic's speed to the food court.

"Wow, they really like to eat," said Blaze.

"Tell about it." Renee agreed, "They really know how to get they're grub on."

"They eat like starving dogs." Raye pointed out.

In the food court, Stella, Serena, Momoko, Zoey and Kikki were stuffing chili dogs and ice cream as everyone else ate. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles weren't hungry.

"Can I ask something? Mercury began, "Where did Sonic come from? Having super speed and aerokinesis is very odd for a mere non magical person."

"No one is really sure where Sonic came from, or how he came to be." Elise said. "For some strange reason, he doesn't like to talk about his past, although the government believes that he is the prototype ultimate lifeform create by Robotnik's granddad."

"During in the Crystal Age while I was at school," Silver started, "I learned that the he defeated an army of 3,000 robots at just five years of age." Everyone seemed surprised to hear that.

"Wow! That's something else that we don't know about Sonic," said Blaze.

"After fighting him, I'll believe it," Lita agreed.

"Big deal," Shadow just said, "I can take care of an army like that as well."

"Newsflash Shadow," Rouge reminded him, "You're immortal, he's not, and he's the very first one to ever challenge Eggman."

"Come on. Lunch time is over, let's continue our fun." Corina said.

8:41a.m. Australia; Station Square...

The next day the girls decided to test out the new EX-Gear. Jet met them outside.

"So Jet, you're an expert boarder, are there any good places to practice our gear?" Bridget asked.

The hawk looked over the horizon. "There is one place. Metal City. Its way over there. So ladies, how bout a challenge?"

"A race?" Zoey just knew it would be one.

"We accept."

"Kikki!" everyone groaned.

"Then let's go, if you can keep up that is." Jet took off on his airboard heading forward. Everyone else followed.

Background Music: Grind Race Level _Sonic Adventure 2_

Bloom caught up with Jet quickly. "You handle that thing pretty well." Jet complimented.

"I'll beat you easily!"

"We'll see." Jet took the edge of his board and slammed it against hers. Bloom lost her balance and fell off.

Stella saw the action and stopped to see if she was okay, "Bloom, you alright?"

"Just keep going." Stella nodded and continued on.

Bloom got from the ground and got back on her board. She caught up to Jet angrily, "You big cheat!"

"Who ever said we had to play by the rules?" Jet picked up the speed leaving Bloom behind again.

"No rules huh?" She held out her hand directly aiming for his board, a red light appeared from her hand and was coming at his board.

Luckily for Jet he saw the attack just in time and rode to the side dodging the attack.

Bloom caught up to him.

"Nice try, but it didn't work."

"That's because I wasn't aiming at you!"

Jet looked ahead of him and saw an empty police car in the way. He would've dodged it, but it was too late. He slammed in to the car and he fell off.

Raye was tired of them playing around, "I think you guys need to stop fooling around."

"You're right, sorry." Bloom held out her hand offering to help Jet off the ground. Jet was upset at the moment, but he took her hand anyway.

"Come on guys lets get moving...without any dangerous airboarding schemes," said Yuri.

9:13a.m. Australia; Metal City...

"Now to begin your training," Jet was saying, "When you're riding the air it's all about speed. You gotta become one with the wind if you wanna have a chance to win the race."

"Sounds like something out of a kun-fu movie," Renee just said.

"Yeah, well that's what I told my father. Anyway, these airboards are called airboards for a reason. Not just because they float, but also because they are powered by air."

Flora was impressed. "That's really good for the environment!"

"Turbulence appears behind your rival whenever he or she increases speed. You can use your rival's turbulence to catch up with them or find shortcuts. So take full advantage of it! Enough prep talk, show your skills!"

So everyone spent all day riding they're gears by doing a lot of stunts and making some up as they went.

Jet checked his watch. "Wow that late already? It's almost rush hour guys. We don't what a hit and run. Besides, I gotta get ready for the big race tomorrow."

"You're gonna race tomorrow?" Amara asked.

"Yep! The race we had earlier today was just armature work. You guys are gonna see a real airboarding race in action! Most importantly, tomorrow I get back at my rival!"

"Don't get so cocky," Renee warned, "You know being over confidant will mess you up."

"Thanks, but I've got everything under control."

10:28a.m. Australia; SEGA CRANIVEL...

Background Music: Windy Hill _Sonic Adventure_

"Now is the first of two main events ladies and gentlemen!" Omochao announced over the loud speakers, "All the racers must go through this Carnival and come up in first. The total amount of laps is ten. All racers take you positions."

"Be careful out there, okay?" Cosmo said as she slightly squeezed Tails from behind. They were like that for three minutes.

"Don't worry Cosmo, I'll be fine." She nodded and let go so Tails could joined the others.

Cosmo went to her seat and joined Big, Blaze, Tikal, Omega, Gamma, the Chaotix and the other girls.

"So this is your first time seeing an airboarding race too?" Vector was asking Elise.

"Yeah, I've never seen such a sport before."

"This should be a new experience for all of us." Techna added.

"OHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOY…!" Kikki, Hotaru, Ririka, Sakura and Charmy were more hyper than normal.

"Has somebody been feeding these kids sweets?" Raye asked out loud.

"I predict that Sonic will be victorious once again." Omega calculated, "What do you think Gamma?"

"Absolutely. Jet will never learn."

"Hey look its starting!" Zoey said.

Everyone directed they're attention to road. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jet, Wave, Storm, Amy, Cream, Shadow and Rouge got the boards ready.

"The countdown has begun. Remember, there is only one rule in this game, and it's to win at any cost."

As the countdown end they all dashed off as the crowd cheered loudly.

Ten laps later…

"And the race is over with Sonic in first place, Jet in second, Tails in third, and in fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth and tenth is Wave, Knuckles, Storm, Shadow, Amy, Cream and Rouge!"

"Wow! That was some race! I wish they've got that back home!" Amara said.

"They all want really fast too!" Hinagiku agreed, "Hope Jet isn't taking it too hard…"

Jet kept on hitting himself with the J-Type. "NO! I can't believe it! Why can't I beat him!?"

"You know Jet, every time you hit yourself, you lose ten of your brain cells," Wave pointed out.

Jet nodded and turned to Sonic, "You got lucky this time Sonic, but we still have that one on one race in the SEGA ILLUSION track. I intend to win that!"

"Unless I win it first!"

And the two rivals began arguing yet again.

3:42p.m. Australia; SEGA CRANIVEL...

"So what's that you got there little Charmy?" Hotaru asked.

"It's a Clementine flower for someone I really like. These are her favorites. I hope she likes it."

"Who is it that you like Charmy?" The voice behind him sounded sweet like honey.

"WHHAA! Umm hi Cream! Ummm…"

Hotaru just left. "I think I'll leave you two alone for the moment."

"Hey, is that a flower in your hand?"

"Y-yeah, it's a Clementine. I-I thought you might like it."

She takes the flower and sniffs it. "I love it. Thank you Charmy, you're really sweet."

She kisses him softly on the cheek. Then she turned and bolted, leaving him flushed with a hand pressed to his cheek.

9:59p.m. Australia; SEGA CRANIVEL...

"Now is the final event!" Omochao announced over the loud speakers again, "This time Sonic and Jet will be racing out through the SEGA ILLUSION track. This contest will take off at a short time…"

"Why do they call this track SEGA ILLUSION?" Renee asked.

"It's because of the strange effects that always happen at night. They appear to by sold." Tails explained.

"They count down has begun! Racers on your marks…steady… GO!"

And with that, they both dashed off as the crowd cheered loudly.

Ten laps later…

"And it's all over! Once again Sonic as defeated Jet by a foot! This has been a very eventful day!"

"This has been an eventful vacation indeed." Trista said smiling.

"I'm gonna have trouble sleeping tonight," Jet groaned.

"Hey chill out," Musa reassured him, "There still lots of opportunities to beat him. That's why he's a worthy rival right?"

"Right…"

"Listen to the girl Jet; you're a great air rider and also good looking. That one of the reasons why I sometimes flirt with you…"

"You did WHAT?"

Rouge's hair stood on end, realizing that Wave was eavesdropping. She turned around only to see Wave glaring at her with burning angrier. The vampire started to run and the other girl in hot pursuit. Everyone began laughing and even Jet was having a good laugh.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY MAN? FIRST I'M GONNA KILL YA! THEN I'M GONNA BRUY YA! THEN I'M GONNA CLONE YA! THAN I'M GONNA KILL ALL YA CLONES! AND I'M NEVER GONNA SPEAK TO YA AGAIN!!!" Don't worry, she was angry, but she didn't really mean it.

Good times, good times…

So the girls spent the next one and a half month practicing their gear, going to Emerald Coast, yeah, all that stuff. After that, they all said their goodbyes, hoping to see each other again and got ready for school. Things went pretty smoothly. There's just one dilemma… what do they say an there summer vacation reports?


End file.
